Тралл
Тралл, сын Дуротана (англ. Thrall, son of Durotan), так же известен, как Го'эль (англ. Go'el) — орк, третий лидер Орды. Он является воплощением мудрости, доблести, силы, отваги и доброты всей расы орков. Именно Тралл вывел свой народ из людских лагерей и открыл ему путь к свободе и процветанию. Теперь, во главе с Траллом, Новая Орда стала одной из самых влиятельных сил в Азероте. Тралл - шаман, который всегда видит глубинную суть стихий, эти видения помогают ему принимать правильные и наиболее подходящие решения в сложных ситуациях. При событиях Катаклизма Тралл покинул Оргриммар и оставил вождём Гарроша Адского Крика. Ныне правит орками и один из верховных вождей Орды. Биография Молодость Тралл - сын Дуротана, вождя клана Северного Волка, и Драки. Будучи младенцем, он был найден среди окровавленных трупов его убитых родителей Эделасом Блэкмуром, командующим лагерями для интернированных, в которых содержались орки после Второй Войны. Блэкмур дал ему имя Тралл, которое также означало "раб" на языке людей. Блэкмур вернулся в свою твердыню, Крепость Дарнхольд, вместе с Траллом, и вырастил его гладиатором, совмещая свирепость орка с мышлением стратега. Он был многому обучен и тренирован, вскормлен человеческой женщиной, и рос как брат ее дочери, Тареты Фокстон. Тралл доказывал, что он являлся превосходным учеником и феноменальным бойцом. Он был умным, быстрым и огромным, даже по стандартам орков. Но избиения Блэкмуром на арене и вне её возымели эффект. Тарета начала писать ему письма и тайно доставляла их с книгами, после чего у них было не мало бесед. В одном из писем, Тралл поведал Тарете, что готовит побег. Благодаря тому, что Тарета устроила пожар в крепости, Тралл смог выбраться из своей камеры незамеченным. Они увиделись вне Дарнхольда, в пещере, где Тарета передала Траллу припасы и провизию. Затем он покинул Дарнхольд, надеясь больше никогда туда не вернуться. Однако, вскоре Тралл был пойман и доставлен в один из лагерей, где командовала Лорин Ремка. Там он встретил старого орка со светящимися красными глазами - Келгара, который рассказал ему о предательстве Гул'дана и о светлом прошлом Орды. Он поведал ему, что единственным, кто продолжал сражаться, был непобедимый Громмаш Адский Крик, вождь клана Песни Войны. После того, как другой орк сказал Траллу, что в лагерь прибыл Блэкмур, который искал его, он вновь смог бежать, и отправился на поиски Громмаша Адского Крика. Орки После того, как поиски Тралла увенчались успехом, Громмаш Адский Крик взял его под свою опеку, обучая его оркскому языку. Также он объяснил Траллу, что он принадлежит клану Северного Волка. Проведя некоторое время вместе с Адским Криком, Тралл решил покинуть его для поиска своих предков в горах Альтерака. Тралла, обессиленного долгим переходом, подобрали орки клана Северного Волка и отвели в свой лагерь. Там он познакомился с Дрек'Таром, который поведал Траллу о том, что он является сыном вождя клана Северного Волка. После того, как Тралл освоился среди соплеменников, Дрек'Тар обучил его старым знаниям Орды, которые проповедовались до осквернения его народа Гул'даном, и вскоре Тралл стал полноправным членом своего клана. Волчица по имени Снежная Песнь выбрала его как своего компаньона. Некоторое время спустя Дрек'Тар привел его в одно тихое, спокойное место, о существовании которого молодой орк даже и не подозревал, где он успешно прошёл инициацию. Тралл был принят духами Земли, Воздуха, Огня, Воды и Природы в одном из самых возвышенных событий его жизни. Он стал первым шаманом после того, как Гул'дан осквернил Орду. В лагерь Тралл вернулся уже совсем другим орком, полностью посвящённым в таинства шаманов своего клана и приняв свою роль как сына вождя. Это был символичный и значимый этап, так как Тралл был первым шаманом, которого приняли духи после Дрек'Тара. Это означало не только то, что Тралл станет величайшим шаманом своего народа, но и то, что духи всё же смогли простить орков за их вероломное предательство, когда они заключили договор с демоническими силами и подтверждением этого стало то, что Тралл стал шаманом. Через некоторое время в лагерь зашел путешественник. Тралл начал разговаривать с ним вежливо, но вскоре разъярился, когда тот обвинил клан Северного Волка в том, что он прятался в своих горах. Его гнев, и гордость орка, продолжали нарастать. Тралл уведомил чужака, что собирается присоединиться к Адскому Крику с Песней Войны, и начать осаду лагерей. Чужак назвал Адского Крика "послушным демонам мечтателем", и сказал, что люди не стоят того, чтобы с ними сражаться. Разъяренный, Тралл вызвал чужака на бой. Откинув свой плащ, чужак продемонстрировал свою изношенную кирасу из черного металла и тяжелый боевой молот. После короткого но жестокого боя, Тралл разоружил его, но соклановцы не дали ему добить противника. Как оказалось, чужак был Оргримом Молотом Рока, вождем Орды. Дрек'Тар сообщил Молоту Рока о возвращении сына Дуротана. Оргрим решил спровоцировать Тралла на бой, чтобы выяснить, являются ли похвалы Дрек'Тара действительно заслуженными, и смог убедиться в этом. Тралл оказался способен не только вызвать его на поединок, но и победить, что раньше случилось лишь раз. И одолел его отец Тралла. Освобождение Молот Рока (Doomhammer) сделал Тралла своим заместителем и объяснил стратегию по освобождению лагерей. Следуя его плану, Тралл должен был проникнуть в лагеря под видом одного из сломленных, впавших в летаргию заключенных, и потом воодушевить орков, показав им свои шаманские способности. Вместе со сломленными орками, которые воспрянут духом, увидев своё восстановленное наследие, они смогут быстро освободить лагеря. Эта тактика была более чем успешной для первых трёх лагерей. В четвертом лагере Тралла быстро узнали, и им пришлось прибегнуть к помощи новых членов Орды, а также к шаманским силам, которыми обладал Тралл, чтобы с успехом освободить этот лагерь. Пятый оказался подготовлен куда лучше – рыцари Дарнхольда теперь находились в каждом из последующих лагерей, и в связи с этим, какой бы из них орки ни атаковали, им оказывалось куда более упорное сопротивление. Во время освобождения данного лагеря – теперь это Падший Молот - застава Орды, которая находится в Нагорье Арати — Молот Рока был убит, сраженный рыцарским копьём. На последнем дыхании, Оргримм отдаёт Траллу свои черные латы с боевым молотом и нарекает его Вождём Орды. Первым действием Тралла, как нового Вождя, стало нападение на Дарнхольд с целью выведения из строя всей системы интернированных лагерей. Он втайне встретился с Таретой и попросил девушку покинуть крепость вместе с семьей, но она отказалась, надеясь, что дело не дойдёт до военных действий, и, боясь за последствия, если Блэкмур заметит её отсутствие (он сделал Тарету своей любовницей, и такой расстановкой вещей она никогда не была довольна). Когда Тралл, ведя за собой Орду, прибыл к Дарнхольду, он увидел подвыпившего Блэкмура и предложил закончить всё миром, дабы избежать ненужного кровопролития. Блэкмур испытал всю гамму эмоций: удивление от того, как возвысился Тралл, гнев от того, что требовал Вождь и сожаление из-за того, что Тралл смог предать его. Когда Блэкмуру вновь предложили сдаться или умереть, он ответил… броском отрубленной головы Тареты Фокстон во внутренний двор крепости, крича при этом, что так будет с каждым предавшим его. Тралл взревел от ярости и боли, даже элементали почувствовали его неистовство, и отдал приказ начинать атаку. Во время осады, Тралл загнал Блэкмура в угол в его тайном туннеле, и бросил меч в ногу изменника. Блэкмур достаточно отрезвел, чтобы противостоять Вождю – тому, кто прикрывал Блэкмуру спину, чтобы дать такую возможность - но когда он попробовал объясниться, и попросил Тралла помочь ему покорить Альянс, ярость Вождя от осознания судьбы Тареты разрушила все барьеры, и он нанёс смертельный удар. Умирая, хозяин Дархольда испытал гордость от того, кем стал в итоге Тралл – кем его сделал Блэкмур… или полагал, что сделал. Тралл покинул замок, чтобы увидеть орков одержавшими победу. Тралл отдал послание заместителю Блэкмура, Лорду Каррамину Лангтону, чтобы он передал его «наверх»: освободить всех заключенных орков, и уступить землю, которую они могли бы использовать. Если Альянс согласится, то они не будут доставлять ему лишних хлопот и будут рады сотрудничать и торговать. Если же он выберет путь войны, то они станут таким врагом, которого Альянс никогда не видел доселе – а контролируемая старым чернокнижником Орда покажется им ничем по сравнению с ними. После этого он покинул Дарнхольд, позволив Сержанту и другим выжившим людям уйти целыми и невредимыми. Потом он призвал Духа Земли, чтобы уничтожить крепость прежде, чем дальше отправиться освобождать свой народ. Позднее Тралл написал Лок'ваднод ("песня героя") чтобы почтить принесенную Таретой жертву. Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos Побег в Калимдор .]] Тралл и Гром тратили много времени, собирая разрозненные силы Орды. Но вскоре, когда Тралл пребывал с маленькими силами в Нагорье Арати, ему приснился сон. Он видел сражающиеся армии, огни, низвергающиеся с небес и голос, предупреждающий его о грядущей опасности. Когда он очнулся, он понял, что это был не сон, а видение, посланное ему таинственным Пророком. Он поведал Траллу, что является вовсе не тем, кем кажется, что он отказался от своей человечности давным-давно, и единственный шанс для орков покинуть Лордерон — это плыть на запад, в Калимдор, лишь там они смогут обрести свою судьбу. Тралл, повинуясь, отдал приказ собираться Орде и начал приготовления к путешествию через Великое Море. Тем не менее, Гром угодил в руки людей, и молодой Вождь отправился выручать его. Адский Крик предложил похитить корабли, с помощью которых они смогли бы покинуть земли людей навсегда. Как только Орда была собрана, орки украли корабли и отплыли через Великое Море в Калимдор. Исход Орды На полпути к Калимдору, корабли Тралла были разбиты неистовым штормом рядом с Водоворотом и это вынудило орков искать убежище на маленьком острове. На острове они встретились с лидером троллей, Сен'Джином, который рассказал им о племени мурлоков и людской заставе, которые не давали покоя его племени ни днем ни ночью. Опасаясь за Орду и безопасность Троллей Черного Копья, Тралл и его воины осадили заставу людей, лишь затем, чтобы узнать о том, что архимаг, который находился зде сь, делал всё возможное, чтобы мурлоки оставались в заливе. Когда силы орков и людей были заняты друг другом, рыбоподобные монстры отправились на поиски новых жертв для своих ритуалов. Тралла держали пленником в мурлокской огненной пещере. Он узнал от тролля - охотника за головами, что их обоих собираются принести в жертву морской ведьме. К счастью, не смотря на то, что мурлоки были необычайно продвинуты, они ничего не знали о шаманских способностях Тралла, И молодой Вождь смог сбежать и освободить своих воинов. Тем не менее, Тролли доложили, что Сен'Джина не было в камерах — а это означало, что он был первой жертвой. Тралл поспешил к алтарю, но был вынужден в ужасе наблюдать, как мурлок-волшебник убивает Сен'Джина. Тралл и его воины смогли убить трех Мурлоков-Стражей, поддерживающих магический барьер, который не позволял им бежать, но было слишком поздно... Умирающий Сен'Джин показал видение — как Тралл приводит племя Черного Копья к величию. Позже Тралл предложил троллям остаться в Орде за доброту, проявленную к оркам. Только Тралл смог покинуть подземелье, как столкнулся с Призраком Морской Ведьмы. Она погрозила отомстить за уничтоженный алтарь и убитых слуг. Морская Ведьма наложила проклятье на Вождя; он и всё его войско будут поглощены морем. После возвращения на базу, Тралл увидел, что его корабли, потрепанные во время шторма, ещё не готовы к отплытию. Он также узнал, что остров был вулканическим, и некогда бездействующий вулкан теперь готов был вот-вот пробудиться. Морская Ведьма, тем временем, отправляла мурлоков, жаждущая лишь одного - мести. Не смотря на это, Орда, при поддержке троллей, успешно отбивала все их атаки ровно до того момента, пока корабли не были починены, и смогла отплыть с острова до извержения вулкана. Проклятье Морской Ведьмы могло сбыться, всё зависит от того, как близко её остров находился к Калимдору — мы знаем, что силы Тралла потерпели кораблекрушение. Мы предполагаем, что остальные кланы, такие как клан Адского Крика, не были среди тех, кто попал в шторм, и спокойно добрались до острова. Калимдор У берегов Калимдора корабли попали в бурю и были разбросаны, из-за чего все, кто были на борту, добрались до материка еле живыми. Кланы потеряли друг друга, а Тралл бродил по берегу, собирая орков и троллей, которых встречал. Эти земли были населены множеством новых необычных существ, наиболее жестокими из которых были кентавры, а также таурены, которых они атаковали. Когда Тралл сражался с отрядом кентавров, он неожиданно встретил Кэрна Кровавое Копыто, вождя одноименного племени тауренов. Впечатленный жестокостью и благородством орков Кэрн сказал, что поможет Траллу найти судьбу своего народа. Орк рассказал Кэрну, что видел продвижение кентавров на север, а тот пояснил ему, что в опасности деревня его племени, после чего орки, тролли и таурены смогли отбить деревню от кентавров. После победы над кентаврами тауренам пришлось покинуть свои селения и отправиться к плодородным лугам Мулгора, чтобы избежать голода. Кэрн согласился поведать Траллу о местонахождении Оракула, который мог бы помочь найти свою судьбу всем оркам, если Орда поможет тауренам добраться до Мулгора. Тралл принял эти условия и помог тауренам, защитив их от диких зверей и мародеров-кентавров. Кэрн рассказал Траллу, что таинственный Оракул, способный помочь Орде обрести свою судьбу, в Когтистых Горах. Молодой орк, обрадованный, что нашел в чужой земле новых союзников, поблагодарил Кэрна и направился к горам. Добравшись до Когтистых Гор, Тралл узнал, что Гром Адский Крик и клан Песни Войны сражаются тут с людьми под командованием Джайны Праудмур. Ее войска заняли все проходы к главной горе, и Тралл надеялся, что сможет воспользоваться дирижаблями гоблинов, чтобы преодолеть преграду. Однако, когда вождь пытался незаметно добраться до гоблинов, нетерпеливый Гром неожиданно был атакован людьми, и Траллу пришлось отвлечь их внимание, атаковав их крепости. Наконец, молодому орку удалось получить несколько гоблинских дирижаблей. Адский Крик спорил с Траллом, сказав, что истинный воин сражался бы с людьми до последнего, а не пытался избежать битвы. Обеспокоенный жаждой крови Грома Тралл сказал ему и клану Песни Войны остаться в Ясеневом Лесу, пока сам он направится к горе. Гром нехотя согласился. Наконец добравшись до горы, Тралл с удивлением встретился с Кэрном. Тот предложил помочь местным вивернам, освободив их от гарпий, ведь те были способны преодолеть по воздуху последнюю преграду - людей у главной пика. Тралл и Кэрн разделились и рыскали по пещерам. Через некоторое время они обнаружили жилище Оракула и встретили там Джайну Праудмур, с которой собирались сразиться, пока вдруг не появился Оракул, оказавшийся тем самым Пророком, которого и Тралл, и Джайна встретили в Лордероне. Он поведал Траллу о случившемся с Громом и о том, что орки должны объединиться с людьми, если все вместе не хотят быть уничтожены. Тралл неохотно согласился, отчаянно желая спасти Грома. Освобождение от Жажды Крови Они возвратились в Степи и обнаружили проклятый клан Песни Войны под командованием Грома, который восстал против них, став частью начавшегося демонического вторжения в Калимдор. Во время последовавшей масштабной битвы между силами Вождя и Адского Крика многие воины пали с обеих сторон. Траллу с помощью Кэрна удалось пробиться сквозь орды проклятых орков и добраться к вождю клана Адского Крика. Гром издевательски сказалТраллу в лицо, что демоны вовсе не насильственно прокляли орков, а вожди орочьих кланов добровольно испили прокл ятую кровь. В ярости от предательства, Тралл бросился на старого друга и они один на один схлестнулись в жестокой схватке. После долгих и отчаянных усилий, Траллу удалось заключить сущность Грома в артефакт Камень Душ и доставить его к Ритуальному Кругу, где путём соединения магии орков и людей, демоническая ярость была изгнана из его рассудка. Гром, осознав что натворил, мгновенно раскаялся, и вместе с Траллом выступил против Маннорота в каньоне, кишевшем появляющимися с неба инферналами. Тралл предпринял попытку наступления на Маннорота, но был сразу отброшен назад и чуть не убит, одновременно с этим Гром, ещё не восстановивший все свои силы, совершил отчаянный бросок топора в Маннорота, расколов его броню и воткнув лезвие в брюхо. Этого одного удара хватило чтобы убить Владыку Преисподней, его смерть вызвала огромный выплеск энергии, ударившей прямо в находящегося рядом Грома, и причинив ему смертельное ранение. Перед самой смертью демоническая красная мгла рассеялась из его глаз, и он ушёл из жизни как герой. Битва у горы Хиджал Тралл и Джайна отступили обратно в Ясеневый лес, но обнаружил новую угрозу. Ночные эльфы, проклиная их за убийство Кенария, напали на них, когда они попытались организовать новое поселение. Демоны и нежить, орки и люди, и ночные эльфы все сражались друг с другом за выживание, пока Траллу не приснилось видение, чтобы привести Джайну к роще у подножия горы Хиджал. Там он встретился с лидерами Стражей - Тирандой Шелест Ветра и Малфурионом Ярость Бури. Они были удивлены встрече, пока Пророк не появился еще раз и не показал себя. Он убедил их, что все они должны заключить союз против Легиона. Иначе они быстро потерпят поражение. Несмотря на беспокойство, Тиранда и Малфурион согласились, и все они объединились против Архимонда и его демонических последователей. Три расы совместно защищали Нордрассил и гору Хиджал с тремя укреплёнными поселениями на горе, делая всё возможное, чтобы замедлить восхождение Архимонда, пока ловушка ночных эльфов не была подготовлена. Как только Архимонд пробрался к базе Тралла, он сказал Траллу, что Маннорот напрасно возился с ними слишком долго. Тралл ответил, что орки теперь свободны от демонов и ударил, ударив Архимонда молнией перед тем как скрыться. Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Кампания Рексара: Основание Оргриммара Оргриммар (англ. Orgrimmar) — это столица орков и троллей, расположенная на севере Дуротара. Этот внушительный город является домом вождя Орды – Тралла. Как и во всех столицах, здесь есть банк, тренеры профессий и классов, смотрители таверн и стойл, а так же аукционный дом. .]] После победы на горе Хиджал и поражения Пылающего Легиона Тралл собрал своих орков и решил найти место для них в суровых, но красивых землях Степи. Он основал Дуротар, названный так в честь своего отца-героя. Его столицей стал город Оргриммар, названный в честь Оргрима Молота Рока. Спустя некоторое время, всё начало приходить в порядок. Орки обустраивались в Дуротаре, таурены ушли в Мулгор, а тролли обосновались на островах Эха у побережья, а также в небольшой деревне в Дуротаре, названной Сен'Джин в честь их погибшего лидера. Вскоре к Траллу в Оргриммар прибыл Рексар из клана Мок'Натал, который пытался спасти разведчика Могрина от иглогривов, несущего сообщение Траллу. Огорчившись смертью Могрина, Тралл внимательно прочитал сообщение и пригласил Рексара на новоосвоенную землю. Рексар рассмотрел предложение Тралла остаться, но не хотел быть нахлебником и предложил свою помощь ещё не окрепшему поселению Орды. Тралл соглашается и отправляет Рексара и Рохана ловца духов поговорить с жителями Оргриммара и узнать, что они могут сделать в решении их проблем. Позднее они встретили бродящего пивовара Райво из Пандарии из народа Пандаренов, который искал новые ингредиенты для своего пива. После того, как Рексар помог найти новые ингредиенты Райво присоединился к приключениям наших героев. Tралл ожидал их в Оргриммаре, помогая строить город. Рексар успешно завершил задания жителей, за что получил уважение Тралла. Вскоре, Рексар был послан на разведку. Когда он вернулся, то доложил Траллу, что люди высадились на побережье Дуротара. Тралл был обеспокоен. По договору, который он заключил с Джайной, Орки и Люди, забыв все прошлые обиды, не могли нападать друг на друга. После нескольких встреч с людьми Траллу была назначена встреча с главой людей. Предчувствовав ловушку, Рексар вызвался пойти на встречу вместо Тралла. На что Тралл дал своё согласие. Пришедшего на встречу Рексара и в самом деле ждала засада. Нападавшие были разочарованы тем, что вместо Тралла им "придётся убить" Рексара, но были убиты сами. Рексар вернулся к траллу и сообщил, что это и в правду был обман и на Тралла готовилась засада. Тралл не мог поверить что после всего что было Джайна хотела убить Тралла и написал записку, которую Рексар должен был тайно доставить в Терамор Джайне. В записке Тралл предложил ей встретиться лицом к лицу, ибо только при личной встрече они смогли бы договориться друг с другом. Выслушав доклад Рексара о прибытии Адмирала Праудмура и его намерении напасть на орков, Тралл понял, что единственный способ предотвратить еще одну войну - напасть на базу Адмирала Праудмура и убить его. С помощью Рексара, Тралл заручился поддержкой своего старого друга Кэрна и тауренов, предварительно спасая сына Кэрна от Кентавров, державших его в плену, а также каменных огров. В то время как велась подготовка к штурму Терамор, Траллу сообщили, что остров окружен блокадой кораблей, которые собранные силы не имели возможности прорваться. Тралл был разочарован этой новостью. Затем Джайна телепортировалась на место преступления. Она заверила всех, что пришла с миром. Она ничего не знала о планах своего отца и не знала, что делать, сказала она. Тралл сочувствовал ей, но сказал, что действия ее отца могут уничтожить Дуротар и что единственный способ обеспечить безопасность новой нации и его народа - убить Дэлина Праудмура. Джайна понимала и была готова помочь, даже если это означало смерть ее отца. Она рассказала Траллу о местонахождении близлежащей верфи гоблинов, которая могла бы снабжать его кораблями для прорыва адмиральской блокады. Она умоляла Тралла пощадить как можно больше своих людей в предстоящей битве; хотя большинство из них следовали за ее отцом, они были единственной семьей, которую она оставила после падения Лордерона. Тралл дал ей слово, что постарается свести кровопролитие на человеческой стороне к минимуму, и посоветовал Джайне уйти в безопасное место, так как битва вот-вот начнется. Используя корабли, приобретенные у гоблинов, силы Тралла смогли пробиться на остров, где они начали сражаться с войсками Даэлина Праудмура . Рексар, Рохан, Чен и Кэрн пробились прямо к адмиралу Праудмуру и вступили с ним в бой. Прежде чем Битва закончилась, Тралл попытался сказать адмиралу, что эта Орда отличается от той, с которой он столкнулся много лет назад, что они не заинтересованы в завоевании или убийстве. Праудмур бушевал, что раса Тралла виновна в геноциде, что они никогда не смогут искупить свою ярость через Штормград и Лордерон, которые оставили бесчисленное множество людей мертвыми. Он мрачно поклялся, что никогда не перестанет сражаться с орками, и поэтому Рексар был вынужден убить его, как и предсказывал Тралл. Как только Даэлин Праудмур пал, Рексар крикнул что битва окончена и приказал человеческим силам отступить. Они согласились. Джайна упала на колени рядом с телом отца, спрашивая его, почему он не мог послушать её. Рексар попытался облегчить боль колдуньи, сказав ей, что ее отец был прежде всего гордым воином, и что его следует помнить как такового. Тралл провозгласил, что Орда не ссорилась с выжившими людьми и что они оставят Терамор в покое. Затем он забрал свои силы обратно в Дуротар и оставил Джайну в трауре. Благодарный Рексару за все, что он сделал, Тралл пригласил Мок'Натала остаться и обустроить для себя дом в Дуротаре. Рексар вежливо отказался, сказав Траллу, что он странник и его место было в дебрях. Но он пообещал Траллу что будет частью Орды, и что если его помощь когда-нибудь понадобится, он будет там. Тралл попрощался с Рексаром и возобновил строительство Дуротара. На данный момент, все было хорошо. Война Древних Тралл был предупрежден шаманом Калтаром об аномалии в горах Калимдора. Тралл отправил на разведку лучших своих воинов: Броксигара и Гаскала. Аномалия помимо Брокса и Гаскала поглотила Красуса и Ронина и отправила на 10 000 лет назад. Круг Ненависти Прошло три года, и Оргриммар разросся. Однако, ряд мелких инцидентов между орками Дуротара и людьми Терамора ставил под угрозу стабильность всего региона. Тралл и Джайна отчаянно пытались сохранить мир, но Орда вышла из-под его контроля, когда его главный воин Буркс взял армию орков и троллей в Крепость Свереной стражи, которую Праудмур использовала для своих операций и потребовал от них демонтировать его. Однако после начала битвы Джайна связалась с Траллом, сообщив, что его Буркс работает на орков в культе Горящего Клинка. Разъяренный мыслью, что орк снова будет служить Легиону (демон Змолдор дергал за ниточки культа), Тралл немедленно остановил битву (с некоторой впечатляющей помощью от духов) и осудил Буркса. Когда воин возразил, что действует в интересах Орды, Тралл разбил ему череп молотком судьбы. Это событие побудило Джайну и Тралла заключить более официальный договор между Ордой и Альянсом. Несмотря на рост напряженности в прошлом году или около того, их действия остановили, хотя и не полностью разорвали порочный круг ненависти. До следующих событий вселенной, Тралл проживал в своем дворце, расположенном в Долине Мудрости в Оргриммаре. Несмотря на поражение Пылающего Легиона и старшего Праудмура, жизнь вождя всё ещё далека от спокойной. Угрозы Дуротару извне и изнутри заставляют его оставаться бдительным. World of Warcraft .]] В какой-то момент Тралл принял брошенных послов Сильваны , которые потребовали присоединиться к Орде. Тралл был не уверен, но при поддержке Хамуула Рунического Тотема был убежден в том, чтобы принять их. Таким образом, Орда получила доступ к Лордерону. Он наблюдал за растущей опасностью в пещерах Оргриммара и работал с молодыми членами Орды, которых он послал шпионить за Ниром Огненным Клинком. Тралл узнал, что он лидер Горящего Клинка (в оригинале: Burning Blade) и работал с Жгучим клинком (в оригинале:Жгучий КлинокSearing Blade) под Оргриммаром. В конце концов Тралл послал героев под Оргриммаром разобраться с лидерами Обжигающего клинка. Он также послал орка Гол'дира и трех его товарищей в Хилсбрад, чтобы разобраться с проблемой Синдиката. В ходе этого процесса они были похищены, но позже спасены и в конечном итоге убили лидера Синдиката - Алидена Перенольде и приобрели ожерелье Тареты, которое было доставлено Траллу. В какой-то момент Тралл отправил Каргатский экспедиционный корпус в Пустоши чтобы исследовать новую землю, и командир Гор'шак был отправлен в глубины черной горы. Находясь там он позволил себе быть захваченным гномами Темного Железа, чтобы собрать разведданные. Гор'Шак узнал, что принцесса Мойра Бронзобород захвачена в плен. Тралл узнал о принцессе и немедленно послал группу авантюристов убить Даграна Тауриссана и спасти Мойру. Его целью было улучшение отношений. Авантюристам удалось убить императора, но Мойра была опечалена и поклялась, что когда ее сын, Дагран Тауриссан II станет королем Стальгорна, Орда будет атакована. После того, как Тралл узнал об этом, он отправился совещаться с Сильваной и Кэрном. Стало известно в Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму , что это была элитная команда Магни, которая убила Императора и пропустила Орду.'' '' В какой-то момент Тралл узнал от Дрек'Тара об истории расы орков в Дреноре и начал писать книгу об этом. Впервые, когда были основаны и построены Дуротар и Оргриммар, Тралл и его орки могли участвовать в старых церемониалах орков, таких как Ом'риггор (см. Традиции Орков). Позже человек-шпион принес сообщение, что дреней во главе с Пророком Веленом разбился на Азероте и присоединился к Альянсу. Тралл беспокоился, что с этим присоединением не может быть мира. Он также встретил героев Эльво Крови, посланных Сильваной Ветрокрылой, чтобы Кель'Талас присоединился к Орде. The Burning Crusade Возвращение в Дренор Фракция орков существует в Запределье, которые остались нетронутыми демоническими силами. Эти орки называют себя Маг'хар, и состоят из различных кланов орков, которые решили не присоединяться к Легиону Магтеридона и к оркам скверны, и, кажется, были совершенно не затронуты разложением, вызванным Кил'Джеденом. Услышав о них, Тралл немедленно решил отправиться в Запределье и вступить в контакт с Маг'харами. Однако его советники призвали Тралла подготовиться должным образом, вместо того чтобы оставить Оргриммар и остальных орков на Азероте открытыми для атаки. Позже Тралл делает краткое появление в Запределье для цепочки квестов, чтобы встретить свою бабушку Гейю и показать Гаррошу Адскому Крику, что его отец Гром умер смертью героя и закончил Проклятие крови. Во время этой встречи, Гейя раскрывает имя при рождении Тралла: Го'Эль, сын Дуротана — достойное вождя Северного волка. Саммит Мира В Тераморе После того, как он вернулся из Дренора, Тралл привел с собой Гарроша Адского Крика, сына Грома Адского Крика, чтобы сделать его своим советником. После отставки мастера-гладиатора Регара Гнева Земли, тот также стал одним из советников Тралла. У Регара и Гарроша была весьма серьёзная дискуссия, ведь у них были ровно противоположные взгляды. Гаррош хотел уничтожить Альянс (главного врага Орды по мнению Гарроша) и присвоить Азерот себе. А вот Регар хотел остаться открытым для дипломатии с Альянсом и сохранить свой договор о ненападении с Терамором. Вдруг Тралл был вызван Джайной на встречу на Колючем Холме. Там Джайна рассказала ему о возвращении Вариана, а также историю о своём похищении. После возвращения Вариана и его добровольного участия, Джайна хотела запланировать еще один мирный саммит в Тераморе в надежде ослабить напряженность между Ордой и Альянсом. Хотя Траллу было неловко покидать Оргриммар в период, когда орки были обеспокоены пассивной терпимостью Тралла к Альянсу, Тралл тем не менее согласился принять участие в саммите. Когда Тралл решил пойти на новую встречу с человеческим королем Варианом, он привел с собой двух своих советников: Регара и Гарроша, а также Кор'крона. Регар советует Траллу не брать с собой Гарроша, но Тралл счёл, что это хорошая возможность для него переосмыслить своё отношение к людям. Тралл отправляется на цеппелине (гоблинский дирижабль) в Терамор, где у него проходили мирные переговоры с целью взаимо выгоды для обеих сторон. Сначала они обсудили прошлое их фракций, потом затронули вопросы связанные с ресурсами. Например, нехватка древесины у Орды из-за войны с ночными эльфами за лес. Вариан предложил обеспечить людей Тралла древесиной, а взамен вождь предложил медь и экзотические шкуры. Вариан должен был закончить саммит раньше, так как Голдшир и Южное побережье оказались под одновременным атаками Плети. Тралл и Вариан собирались разойтись мирно, но, выйдя из Терамора, культ Сумеречного Молота вторгся в город. Расы Альянса Сумеречных культистов атаковали представителей Орды, в то время как представители рас Орды Сумеречных культистов атаковали представителей Альянса. Увидев Гарону, Вариан подумал, что Тралл послал её убить его, как это делал Совет Теней в прошлом с его отцом. Через некоторое время, сражаясь, потери Сумеречного Молота начали расти. Затем Мед'ан пришёл, чтобы спасти свою мать, и прознав об этом, культисты бросили свои силы на похищение Мед'ана, оставив Гарону умирать. Гаррош обвинил Альянс в организации нападения, а Вариан обвинил Орду, в частности Гарроша. Тралл пытался успокоить разгоряченные стороны и напомнить им не спешить с выводами. Тралл также попытался убедить короля Вариана в том, что неожиданное покушение Гароны не было делом рук его народа, но Вариан по-прежнему скептически относился к чести орков. Регар и Валира были уверены, что ни Тралл, ни Вариан не опустятся до покушения убийства на нейтральной территории, и пытались обдумать такой неожиданный поворот событий. Джайна и Тралл попрощались, и оба сильно сожалели, что все шансы на союз людей и орков были разрушены. Эта атака оставила обе фракции в недоверии друг к другу. Вскоре после этого Тралл вернулся обратно в Оргриммар. Позже Тралла попросили присоединиться к Новому Совету Тирисфаля, но он отказался, и вместо него к совету присоединился Регар Гнев Земли. Wrath of the Lich King Эхо Рока Как только Тралл прибыл в Оргриммар, Король Лич исполнил свой план и наслал своих зомби. Верхновный Аптекарь Путресс смог изобрести лекарство от чумы. Увидев в этом угрозу, Тралл встретился с Сильваной Ветрокрылой, Гаррошем Адский Крик, Вароком Саурфангом, Верхновным Аптекарем Путрессом и Регаром Гнев Земли в Оргриммаре, чтобы обсудить о своих планах на Плеть. После консультирования с Саурфангом и духами, Тралл решает подойти к проблеме Плети более осторожно: сначала он хочет провести разведывательную операцию, перед тем как вводить войска, а также хочет встретиться с Джайной и выяснить, что Альянс собирается делать с Королем Личем. Гаррош чувствовал, что связавшись с Альянсом, они обрекут себя на опасность, поэтому и хотел сначала собрать войска, чтобы захватить людей, а потом уже идти на Нордскол и уничтожать Плеть. Он до конца настаивал на том, что Орда должна править Азеротом. Тралл, разрдражённый безрассудством Гарроша, бросает ему вызов, отвечая, что люди для них не угроза, и что, не стоит недооценивать Короля Лича, слепо идя в его ловушку. Для того, чтобы преподать урок наглости Гарроша, Тралл провоцирует его на дуэль, со словами: я не допущу тех же ошибок, что и твой отец, Гром Адский Крик. Разочарованный своим лидером и оскорблённый словами о своём отце, Гаррош соглашается на дуэль с Траллом в Кольце Доблести, чтобы разрешить конфликт. Битва между орков шла на равных какое-то время, пока Гаррош не начал явно превосходить силы соперника. Чуть позже он уже начал издеваться над Траллом, пока битву не прервал Herald of the Lich King, угрожающий уничтожением Оргриммара. Слыша это, Тралл использует цепную молнию на Гарроша и они оба покидают Кольцо Доблести. Тралл говорит молодому Адскому Крику, что они закончат их спор позже. Город был атакован армией мерзости и ледяными змеями, а также парочкой рыцарей смерти. Тралл и Гаррош смогли отразить силами Орды нападение Плети с помощью Саурфанга, Сильваны, Регара, защитников города и нескольких игроков. После того, как силы Плети были разбиты, Гаррош снова попросил, чтобы его отправили в Нордскол. На этот раз Тралл согласился, приказав Саурфангу начать подготовку к войне. Рыцари смерти, освобожденные от воли Короля Лича, посетили Тралла в Оргриммаре, чтобы вступить в Орду и передать письмо, в котором Тирион попросил Эйтригга быть в Нордсколе. Тралл согласился. Легенды: Страх. Направляясь в Нордскол, Траг Высокогорный пытается пробраться через земли орков незамеченным. Жажда крови заставляла Трага страдать от голоса в своей голове, и он чувствовал, что его разум всё больше находится во власти Короля-лича. Тралл искал единения с духами земли и почувствовал присутствие, страдающего от боли Трага. Тралл предложил ему свою помощь, но в тот момент Траг потерял контроль над собой и напал на него. После того как Траг был повержен, таурен предупредил Тралла о том, что ему нужно как можно скорее уходить, пока зло не овладело им. Тралл наотрез отказался сражаться с ним, и сказал Трагу, чтобы тот боролся с голосом Короля-лича. Чуть позже, Тралл поведал о том, как он когда-то боялся стать тем животным, которым Эделас Блэкмур считал его. Каждый раз думая об этом, Тралл впадал в ярость, дабы уйти как можно дальше от своих страхов, но правда заключалась в том, что его ярость, и была тем самым скрытым страхом, постоянно терзающий его душу. Только обретя мир в своей душе, Тралл смог преодолеть свой страх, выжить и обрести свободу. Если уж Тралл и Гром Адский Крик смогли это сделать, то это по силе и Трагу. Всего то и нужно принять помощь от другого. Но Траг яро отказывался принимать помощь и уже потерял всякую надежду, попросив Тралла уйти пока не поздно. Тралл был несогласен с подобным положением дел, и решил остаться, на что Траг ответил: тогда я убью тебя. Тралл внимательно смотрел на Трага и попросил его, чтобы в момент, когда он будет его убивать, пусть не отводит взгляда, ведь "я хочу видеть лицо своего убийцы". Траг, выполняя последнюю просьбу Тралла, замахивается и смотрим ему в глаза. В них, в самой глубине, он увидел все испытания и несчастья, которые сделали Тралла тем, кто он есть. А также смог увидеть невиданное спокойствие царившее в душе предводителя орков. Его спокойствие было столь велико, что позволило Трагу победить собственный страх. Голос по прежнему взывал к таурену, требуя прикончить Тралла, но теперь Траг мог противостоять мощному натиску Короля-лича. Тралл предложил ему убежище и безопасность для его народа, но Траг отказался. Отныне он знал, что в чудовище превратил его не столько голос в голове, сколько его страх. Он решил продолжить путь в Нордскол, чтобы полностью освободиться от его влияния. А если не получится - то он уничтожить себя. Тралл сказал ему, что флот Орды стоит на близлежащих берегах в Дуротаре и скоро отплывает в Нордскол. Также вождь предложил Трагу свой знак клана северного волка на тот случай, если ему придется говорить с кем то на корабле. Траг опять отказался, но поблагодарил Тралла за предложение и за то, что тот был добр к тому, кто мог бы его убить. Тралл признался с улыбкой, что он не стал бы просто стоять там и ждать своей участи, если бы не был уверен в том, что Траг сможет противостоять голосу. Тралл добавил, что он будет молиться духами, чтобы те присматривали за ним. В последние минуты их встречи, они попрощались, и к большому удивлению Трага, Тралл попрощался с ним, назвав его по имени, хотя Траг и не называл его. Траг отправился на одном из кораблей в Нордскол. Несмотря на то, что он был почти уверен, что потерпит неудачу, в худшем случае умрёт, он был полон решимости встретить свою судьбу без страха. Разрушенный мир По мере того, как объединенные силы Орды и Альянса начинают атаковать Цитадель Ледяной Короны, в Подгороде вспыхивает восстание. Вариматас и орды его демонических братьев переполняют город, убивая всех тех, кто не подчинится их темному правлению. Сама Сильвана будучи почти убитой при перевороте, сумела бежать с группой лоялистов в Оргриммар. Преисполненный решимости не допускать плацдармов на территории Орды, Тралл и Сильвана планируют немедленную контратаку. В разгар своего планирования, Джайна Праудмур прибывает со страшными новостями: после смерти Болвара Фордрагона, Вариан Ринн приказывает атаковать Подгород, чтобы предать убийцу Болвара, Верхновного Аптекаря Путресса, справедливому суду, а также приказывает вернуть Лордерон Альянсу. Тралл вместе с Сильваной и Вол`джином руководили нападением на Подгород, чтобы вернуть его обратно Орде. После сражения с оставшимися мятежниками и демонами, объединенные силы Орды убивают демона предателя, Вариматаса. Чувства радости победы были недолги, ведь на сцену выходит человеческий король Вариан Ринн, уже убивший Путресса. Вариан начинает противостоять Траллу и заявляет, что мир не может быть достигнут, после увиденного им ужаса, который Отрёкшиеся натворили в Подгороде. Когда начинается битва между Альянсом и Ордой, Джайна останавливает Тралла и Вариана от убийства друг друга и телепортирует Ринна, а также армию Альянса обратно в Штормград, надеясь остановить дальнейшее кровопролитие и хаос. Когда Тралл сетует на сломанный мир между Альянсом и Ордой, Варок Саурфанг подходит к вождю и напоминает ему о своём долге вести свой народ. Секреты Ульдуара Когда Бранн Бронзобородый узнаёт, что Древний Бог Иогг-Сарон бежал с древней тюрьмы в Ульдуар, Ронин призывает Тралла и Вариана в Фиолетовую цитадель. Правильно догадавшийся о серьезности ситуации, Тралл поспешил к Даларану с Гаррошем. По прибытию в Фиолетовую Цитадель он был перехвачен Джайной, которая не знала, что и делать, ведь Вариан Ринн уже был внутри. Когда Джайна рассказала им, что случилось, Тралл с раздражением выслушал недовольство Гарроша, и направился к камерам Ронина. Как и ожидалось, Вариан и Гаррош обменялись резкими словами, которые в конечном итоге привели к драке. Тралл не смог остановить бой, но разочарованный Ронин преуспел в этом. Ронин умолял всех в комнате отложить свои разногласия в сторону и работать вместе против общей угрозы. Вариан категорически был против и ушёл, сославшись на битсу у Ангратар, Врат Гнева как на главную причину, чтобы больше никогда не работать с Ордой. Гаррош же в свою очередь высказал мнение о том, что настоящий вождь никогда не станет партнёром трусов. Тралл ещё больше разочаровался в действиях Гарроша. 425px Сердце Войны После событий на Даларане, Тралл и Гаррош отправились в Крепость Песнь Войны. В пути Гаррош вспоминал события далёкого прошлого, в которых Тралл впервые привёл Гарроша в Оргриммар. После обороты крепости от атак Плети, Тралл узнал от ледяной короны, что силы орды флангуют альянс в процессе их штурма на Broken Front. Тралл смотрел за тем, как Гаррош расправляется с этой ситуацией, говоря командиру ледяной короны, Sky-Reaver Korm Blackscar, что орда будет сражаться с честью или не будет сражаться вовсе. Глядя на Гарроша, Тралл испытывал гордость за принятое им решение. Колизей Авангарда thumb|Тралл стоящий с Гаррошем в Коллизее Авангарда. Тралл, в сопровождении Гарроша, присутствовал в Колизее Авангарда в Ледяной короне. Позже их лично поприветствовал Тирион, и после обмена парой слов, обоих орков сопроводили внутрь коллизея. Позже, Тралл и Гаррош наблюдали за испытаниями, в окружении представителей Орды. Легенды: Кошмары Когда Изумрудный Кошмар вторгся в мир смертных в форме магического тумана и погрузил всех спящих жителей Азерота в кошмары, Тралл стал одной из жертв. В его кошмаре, он переживал один и тот же момент смерти Тареты Фокстон. Хотя Тралл и пытался каждый раз действовать иначе, чтобы спасти ей жизнь, Тарета всегда заканчивала одинаково. Когда Тралл наконец смог скрытно атаковать Дарнхольд и использовать тактику Блэкмура, он добирается до спальной комнаты, в котором находилась живая Тарета. Увидя перед собой орка, Блэкмур кинул вино в лицо Тралла, и ослеплённый Тралл убивает Тарету. Кошмар закончился пронзительным плачем Тралла. Штормград Thrall gave Brox's ax to Thura. The whole of Azeroth was caught in by Emerald Nightmare and so was the Warchief. His wolf companion Snowsong felt mists of the Nightmare but it was too late. Orgrimmar with its inhabitants had already fallen to the mists. Thura's nightmare is also Thrall. After the threat of Emerald Nightmare was over, he sent a letter to Tyrande and Malfurion. The bearer of the message was Thura. Шаман (Манга) Мулн Гнев Земли отправляется в Оргриммар, чтобы найти совет вождя Тралла и решить вопрос о нарастающем разделении между традиционалистами Восточного Кольца и сторонниками Шотоа с их современным и эффективным методом работы с элементами. Тралл, будучи не увереным в решении данного конфликта, говорит Мулну, что изменения это естественная часть жизни, и в этом нет ничего плохого, если это не вредит его народу. Нужно просто следовать советам духов. Позднее, оставшись недовольным нерешительностью позиции Тралла, Мулн отправляется к Дрек`тару и рассказывает о своих опасениях. В ходе беседы, Дрек`тар рассказывает Мулну о том, что он видит два будущих, и что его видения всё меньше надеятся на Тралла. Дрек`тар подмечает, что когда придет время, Восточное Кольцо станет спасением Азерота или его погибелью. Внезапно дрек`тар становится безумным и предупреждает Мулна о том, что "огонь поглотит всё" (тем самым намекая на предстоящие события в катаклизме). Раскол: прелюдия к Катаклизму Жизнь Тралла круто изменилась после событий ведущих к Shattering. thumb|Тралл дарует Гаррошу знаменитый топор его отца. Когда Гаррош и его воины наконец вернулись домой с Нордскола, Тралл, зажгя костры дабы осветить Оргриммар, устроил пир в честь молодого орка и подарил ему Горхаул. В ходе пира, Тралл выступил с речью о насущих проблемах, и зантронул финансовое состояние орды. Было решено, что Хамул отправится на встречу в Круг Кенария, чтобы заручиться поддержкой. Поскольку мир теперь был разрушен, стало невозможно торговать с ночными эльфами Альянса. К несчастью, в то время в Дуротаре стояла сильная засуха, и это вызвало пожар, который уничтожил несколько зданий. Тралл самолично пытался потушить пламя, используя свои шаманские способности, и обнаружил, что огонь был проклят. Не имея других возможностей, Тралл силой подавил огонь, о чём потом ни раз жалел. Он понял, что здесь было что-то неладное, раз уж элементы вышли из под контроля, поэтому он тщательно начал всё обдумывать. thumb|Тралл и Кэрн Кровавое Копыто спасают детей во время пожара.Помимо уже имеющихся проблем, была ещё одна - нападение группы орков на часовых в Ясеневом Лесу , которое являлось прямым нарушением договора между Ордой и Альянсом. С часовых содрали кожу, а потом разрезали на части, сбросив всё в кормушку для падали. Были ли они живы на момент свежевания был спорным. Кожа убитых ночных эльфов была повешена на деревья, а на самих кожах был знак Орды, высеченный эльфийской кровью. Пока ночные эльфы запретили находиться членам Орды в Ясеневом лесу в знак протеста, связанный с событиями битвы у Ангратар, Врат Гнева , орки вовсю праздновали своё нападение на часовых. Поскольку поставки Орды были почти исчерпаны после войны с Королем Личем и необычными засухами, охватившими Оргриммар, многие орки считали несправедливо жестоко, исключать ночных эльфов из Орды из-за их отказа на торговых путях. Немного позже, Тралл получил письмо от короля Вариана Ринна с требованием предать всех нападавших Альянсу на справедливый суд. Он отказался передавать нарушителей, нарушивших договор (конечно у него были подозреваемые, но не было доказательств. К тому же, в случаи выполнения требования, это могло бы подорвать морльный дух Орды) , и отказался приносить какие-либо извинения за все убийства, грабежи и те жестокие методы, которыми они не побрезгали. Хоть Тралл и был зол, что договор был разрушен, но его нежелание выгораживать тех, кто использует такие методы борьбы с членами Альянса, было ещё злей. Всё это, в свою очередь, ослабило популярность Тралла в лице лидеров Альянса. После встречи с Джайной Праудмур и Элдриггом, Тралл решает отправиться в Награнд в запределье, чтобы выяснить причину по которой элементы Азерота вышли из под контроля. Перед отправкой, Тралл назначает Гарроша действующим вождём Орды в своё отсутствие, а после встречается с Керном Кровавое Копыто, который был категорически против такого решения. Тралл был уверен, что ничего плохого не случится. После последних приготовлений, Тралл заглянул к своей бабушке, которая посоветовала ему обратиться к Маг`харской женщине по имени Аггралан ( больше известной как Аггра) за обучением шаманскому мастерству. Аггра сильно недолюбливала Тралла, и даже позволяла себе называть его "рабом", но несмотря на её недовольства, она весьма послушно взяла его в Гарадар, чтобы там Тралл смог соединиться с духами и стать истинным шаманом. В конце концов Тралл встретился с элементалями Дренора, Фуриями, которые были не в силах помочь понять, что происходит на Азероте. К счастью, среди элементалей оказался Фурий земли, который мог помочь вождю, если тот проглотит маленький камень, принесенный Траллом из Азерота. Выполнив требование, Фурий рассказывает Траллу, что элементы боялись разрушения - катаклизм сродни тому, что когда то разрушил Дренор. Пока Тралл подготавливался к возвращению на Азерот, чтобы предотвратить катаклизм, Аггра начала замечать, что она всё больше и больше проникалась симпатией к Траллу, и поэтому хотела поехать с ним на Азерот, но только если он не будет сильно настаивать на обратном. Тралл с удовольствием принял её приглашение, ведь и сам сблизился с ней, и вместе они отправились на Азерот. В Гарадаре Пентрин Кровавое Копыто рассказывает Траллу об всём, что случилось: с Керном, Гаррошем и Grimtotem (магический клан тауренов), и услышав обо всём этом, Тралл немедленно отправился обратно. По прибытию, Тралл присутствовал на похоронах своего старого друга, и сказав свои последние слова ему, он прощается с ним навсегда. На его сердце была неизмеримая тяжесть, ведь даже при прощании слова не подбирались. Бывший вождь взял с собой наименьшую часть руны своего старого друга, чтобы всегда помнить о нём. Фрагмент был выгравирован одной руной, смысл которой Тралл и не скрывал. На руне было выгравировано - «исцеление». Это было там, где он оставил доспехи Оргрима Молот Рока. Бейн согласился доставить фрагмент в Оргриммар. Вскоре после этого произошло масштабное землетрясение, в результате которого цунами ударило о Штормградскую гавань, а у побережья Вестфаля образовалась кастровая ворона, расколовшая само основание на двое прямо под ногами Тралла. Тралл решил пробраться к Водовороту, который, по его мнению, был центром катастрофы, и попытался успокоить элементы. Аггра составила ему компанию, и вместе они отправились из Ratchet в Водоворот на корабле под названием «Ярость Драки». Катаклизм .]] thumb|left|Квест: Возмездие Вождя. Тралл, вождь Орды, это символ благородства, силы и непреодолимой отваги. Он повел орков из угнетающих их лагерей Лордерона в новую территорию свободы и процветания. Под его командованием орки стали одной из самых мощных сил на Азероте. Как шаман, у Тралла глубокая связь с элементами, и их мудрость отлично повлияла на вождя. Однако традиции Орды оставались верны тому, что вождь должен быть сильным, поэтому некоторые орки склонные к идеям о том, что вождь должен быть свирепым и обладать боевой доблестью, были разочарованы решениями Тралла. Остаётся лишь гадать, являются ли недавние разногласия Тралла с Гаррошем еденичными случаями или это подсказка к предстоящим изменениям. Тралл впервые появляется на Затерянных островах, часть стартовой зоны гоблинов, где и помогает им присоединиться к Орде. По мере того, как раскрывается история, мы узнаем, что Тралл был похищен агентами SI:7 (секретная организация Альянса), пока плыл в Водоворот. Гоблины, недавно покинувшие Kezan, заплатили выкуп, чтобы спасти Тралла, и в благодарность он помогает гоблинам в сражениях, охвативших острова. После поражения Trade Prince Gallywix, Тралл провозглашает, что Картель присоединиться к Орде, и что у них будет дом в Азшаре. Также он позволяет Gallywix`у остаться лидером Картеля, и чуть позже Тралл отправляет гоблинов-агентов, чтобы поговорить с временно заменяющим пост вождя, Гаррошем Адский Крик. По мере того, как нарастает напряжение в Орде в отсутствие Тралла, в особенности между Гаррошем и Вол`джином, Тралл возвращается обратно, чтобы успокоить вождя Тёмного Копья, ведь считал, что Гаррош поступает правильно, тем самым объединяя Орду. Как один из самых выдающихся шаманов Азерота, Тралл оставляет свои обязанности вождя и присоединяется к Восточному Кольцу. Он отправляется в Водоворот, к центру Зелёного моря, где Смертокрыл возвращается в Азерот из Подземья. Высвобождение испорченного Аспекта разрушило барьер между Азеротом и Измерением Элементалей, и Тралл воспользовался своими силами, чтобы стабилизировать разлом. Также Тралл видел кошмар, вызванный Изоратом, в котором он отчаянно наблюдал за тем, как его друзей, Нобундо, Аггра и Мулн, убивает Аспект. Сумерки Аспектов После неудачного погружения Тралла в глубины самого себя в течении относительно рутинного ритуала вместе с другим могущественным шаманом Восточного кольца, Тралл и Аггра начинают чувствовать деформацию жизни в Водовороте. Несмотря на обнадеживающие слова его хороших друзей Нобундо и Регара, Тралл не понимает, как лучше всего помочь своим товарищам. Аггра выражает свои сомнения по поводу длительного пребывания Тралла в Орде, которые он всячески отрицает. После небольшой дискуссии, Тралл покидает храм, чтобы очистить свою голову и придать ясность своим мыслям. Тем временем, события пришли в движение вне зависимости от действий Тралла. После того, как Клан Сумеречного Молота атаковал и захватил Храм Драконьего Покоя, супруг Алекстразы, Калестраз, по-видимому предал Храм Драконьего Покоя, при этом уничтоженив святилища под храмом и все невылупившиеся яйца в процессе. Полной печали, почти граничащей с безумием, Алекстраза больше кого бы то ни было страдала от действий своего супруга. После произошедшего, она официально покинула Wyrmrest Accord и бежала в центр Пустошей, ожидая там своей смерти. Изера , будучи свидетелем всех этих событий, появляется перед Траллом в своем калдорайском облике. Изера просит Тралла отправиться в путешествие (казалось бы, небольших масштабов), чтобы облегчить жизнь маленькой деревушке друидов в Фераласе от обезумевшего элементаля огня. По началу Тралл недоумевал, ведь ему, будучи шаману отправляющемуся в Водоворот, поручают такую странную задачу. Однако узнав о подлинной личности своего нового спутника, Тралл незамедлительно соглашается. После убеждений Изеры, Тралл и Снежная песнь отправляются в деревню и помогают здешних жителям. Тралл был очень удивлён, ведь большую часть жителей деревни составляли часовые - элитное подразделение ночных эльфов. Увидев схожую враждебность элементаля к эльфам, Тралл находит с ним общий язык и просит уйти. После выполнения своей миссии, репутация Тралла резко возрастает среди собравшихся калдореев, и чуть позже бывший вождь присутствует на вечернем пиру, на котором он, уже как друг, выпивает с местными. После небольшого успеха в деревне, эльф по имени Дешарин подходит к Траллу и призывает его пойти в местный лес. После разговора с появившимися древними, Дешарин раскрывает свою истинную сущность и предстаёт пред вождем в виде зелёного дракона, говоря о том, что у Изеры весьма большие планы на Тралла. Дешарин берёт Тралла в Пещеры Времени, в вход к котором их пропускают бронзовые драконы от имени Изеры. Ожидая в пещерах, на Дешарина и Тралла нападает таинственный человек в ужасно знакомой броне. После того, как Дешарина обезглавили, между Траллом и незнакомцем начинается драка. Человек, способный соотнести способности Тралла с странным мастерством течения времени, скрывает своё присутсвие, чтобы нанести сокрушительные удары по бывшему вождю. Бронзовые драконы, прибившие на помощь, убеждают Тралла бежать в портал. В тот момент, когда Тралл убегал, он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что уже чувствовал подобную сильную ауру, исходившую от нападавшего. На другом конце временного портала, Тралл оказывается на поздней стадии Второй Войны. Хоть он и ошеломлён такой возможностью, как встреча с Оргримом Молотом Рока, он всё ещё понимал, что временная линия не должна быть изменена. He is mistaken as a warlock by an orcish patrol party, and taken to a neighbouring base camp. К большому удивлению, Тралл замечает самого Оргрима Молот Рока, а сразу после его взору предстают его родители - Дуротан и Драка. После того, как Тралл попытался отвлечься от мыслей о своём отце и матери, к нему подходит Драка (в руках она держала, недавно родившегося Тралла) и после неловкой беседы с матерью, Тралл отправляется сопровождать патруль своих родителей в безопасное место (тот самый патруль, который подобрал Тралла в самом начале). Именно этот патруль был ответственнен за предательсво Дуротана и Драки по приказу Гул`дана. Всё, что был вынужден делать Тралл, так это наблюдать за тем, как его родителей убивают. Когда бойня подошла к концу, Тралл, несдерживая сил, повзволяет лишь единственному убийце остаться в живых, дабы сохранить временную линию. Почти разбитый, Тралл подходит к телу своего отца. Он клянется умирающему Дуротану, что его дитя будет жить, что орки будут свободны, и что у них будет собственная земля. Обнадеженный этим будущим, Дуротан умирает. Тем временем убийца Дешарина появляется в этой временной линии и атакует Тралла ещё раз. Незнакомец информирует Тралла о том, что единственной его целью является - убийство Тралла, и разобравшись с ним пока он ещё младенец, будет намного проще, нежели возиться с настоящим. В это время на настоящей временной линии Блэкмур находит младенца-Тралла, когда как в этой Тралл хватает убийцу и выкидывает его в ближайшую реку. Борьба между ними длилась какое-то время, пока Тралл не заметил весьма любопытные сверкающие бронзовые часы, которые телепортируют его на другую временную линию. Тралл встречается лицом к лицу с слегка повзрослевшей Таретой. После признания ей в том, кто он есть на самом деле (доказав это тем, что у Тралла было идентичное ожерелье), Тарета рассказывает ему о нерадужных новостях - на этой временной линии, Тралл умер будучи ребенком. Блэкмур, потеряв своего будущего успешного гладиатора, сделал неожиданное: вместо того, чтобы и дальше напиваться и впадать в депрессии, он как следует собрался, призвал наемников в свою новую армию и начал их всех тренировать. Заручившись огромной поддержкой, Блэкмур повел свои войска против Оргрима Молот Рока, и убивает вождя Орды в сражении один на один. Вместо того, чтобы убивать оставшихся орков, Блэкмур заключает с ними секретный договор, по которому орки присоединятся к его армии и помогут свергнуть Альянс. Блэкмур убил Теренаса Менетила, зарезал Утера Светоносного и Андуина Лотара , а также узурпировал королевство Лордерон и уничтожил род Менетилов. Тралл с трудом поверил во всё это, особенно в ту часть, в которой поникший, вечно пьющий Блэкмур смог побить могучего Оргрима в честной битве один на один. Тралл вместе с Таретой отправляются в Даларан, где их встречают в присутствии Кразуса. После того, как Тралл отдаёт ему желудь древности, Кразус помогает этим двоим найти способ, который сможет сломать эту ненастоящую временную линию. Эти трое наконец осознают, что не только их «временная линия» ложная, но и само «время» было лишь иллюзией. Осознание всего этого разрушает видимое время, и Тралл наконец находит Аспекта Времени, Ноздорму, ожидающего его. thumb|Тралл сражается с [[Сумеречный дракон|Сумеречными драконами.]] Ноздорму начинает собирать различные события вместе, происходящие как в альтернативном, так и в реальном времени. К большому удивлению Тралла, глядящего на бронзовых драконов, Наздорму, сообщает ему, что отступление великого Аспекта в прошлом было лишь для того, чтобы в будущем принести ещё больше бед, поэтому Ноздорму пытается найти источник бед, дабы предотвратить разрушения. Далее Ноздорму признается, что именно он послал убийцу за Траллом. В этот момент Тралл осознает личность таинственного нападавшего - это был пропавший Блэкмур с ложной временной линии. Несмотря на их конфликт, Ноздорму благодарит Тралла за то, что открыл ему глаза на происходящее. Он ставит перед бывшим вождём новую задачу: найти и помочь Алекстразе с её горем, связанное с кончиной Кразуса, а также убедить синих драконов отложить разногласия с остальными и объеденить силы против надвигающейся тьмы. Тралл и Тик отправились на поиски королевы жизни и они оба нашли её на бесплодной Пустоши. Хоть Алекстраза противилась утешениям и не желала никого слушать, Тралл не терял надежды на её спасение. Не имея возможности хоть как то ей помочь, Тралл отправляется в Нексус, где его весьма прохладно встрачают Аригос и Калесгос. Чуть позже Тралл выясняет, что синие драконы в данный момент выбирают себе нового лидера на замену погибшего Малигоса, и отдают свои предпочтения Арисгосу, сыну бывшего лидера. Событие, известное как Embrace, будет происходить в ближайшее время. В это время, две луны Азерота встречаются вместе и создают силует матери, охватывающей ее ребенка, отсюда и название. Это святое событие предвещает небесное время для синих драконов и предоставляет отличный шанс по-настоящему представить нового Аспекта для их рода. К великому облегчению Тралла, в качестве лидера был выбран Калесгос. В целом синие драконы были удовлетворены таким решение и с смотрели, как его наделяют полномочиями титанов. Аригос, будучи в ярости, проклинает драконов, называя их дураками, и отказывается от Coldarra. Когда род синих драконов начинает отмечать восхождение нового лидера, сумеречные драконы прерывают церемонию. Тралл прыгает на спину Калека, и они вместе дают отпор нападавшим, демонстрируя немалую мощь. После уничтожения нескольких существ, синие драконы отправляют в погоню за оставшися врагами. Они добираются до Храма Драконьего Покоя и видят полуживого хроматического дракона, Хроматус. thumb|left|Хроматус, дракон, обладающий всеми пятью силами родов драконов.Синие драконы используют его, и тот вступает в бой с сумеречными драконами. Хроматус, пробужденный кровью убитого Аригоса, врывается в центр сражения и обрушивают свою мощь ещё и на синих драконов. Тралл спрыгивает с плеч Калека в этот хаос и призывает элементалей. В бою его посещают видения о последних моментах жизни Кразуса, и он узнают истинную причину его нападения на святилище и уничтожение яиц, и во чтобы то ни стало хочет рассказать об этом, мучившей себя от горя, Алекстразе. Вновь прибывший за головой Тралла, Блэкмур вступает в бой. Благодаря отличному владению своим молотом и силой шамана, Тралл выходит победителем в этом сражение. Хоть Блэкмур и преклонил колени перед своим бывшим рабом и молил о пощаде, Тралл не внемлил его словам и нанес сокрушительный удар своим молотов, тем самым убит Блекмура раз и навсегда. Вернувшись обратно, Тралл становится свидетелем того, как могущественный Хроматус разбил синих драконов. Несмотря на поражение, Тралл призывает нового Аспекта магии не падать духом и быть сильным лидером. Сразу после он снова отправляется в Пустоши. Тралл находит Алекстразу в ещё более плачевном состоянии, чем раньше. Он рассказывает ей о героическом поступке Кразуса, который пожертвовал собой и уничтожил испорченные яйца в Wyrmrest из которых вот-вот должны были вылупиться Хроматические драконы. Вернув уверенность Алестразе в собственные силы, королева жизни направляется в Нексус, чтобы объеденить силы с новым Аспектом магии. Вскоре красные, синие и зеленые драконы объеденились в единый союз. Их первой задачей было уничтожение Хроматуса и его приближенных. В ходе сражения, Хроматус достигает своего полного потенциала и даёт сильный отпор союзу. К счастью, вовремя прибивший Ноздорму с его бронзовыми драконами слегка улучшело ситуацию, но этого всеравно было недостаточно, чтобы уничтожить Хроматуса. В этот момент, Аспект времени предлагает работать всем вместе, в самом фундаментальном смысле этого слова, чтобы уничтожить существо, которое является воплощением всех фракций драконов. Поскольку у союза не было черных драконов, то Тралл, будучи шаманом, предлагает взять эту роль на себя. Аспекты открывают себя Траллу и вместе они обретают чувство полного единства. Хоть, бывший вождь и понимал, что никогда не сможет стать Аспектом, он был более чем доволен, что был в состоянии помочь своим союзникам в час нужды. Обретя новые силы, четыре Аспекта начинают противостоять Хроматусу. Неожидая такой внезапно приобретенной силе, Хроматус не выдерживает напора и его разрывает. Союз драконов одерживает победу, однако даже несмотря на это, синие драконы помещают безжизненное тело Хроматуса в тюрьму, так как считают, что искоренить его полностью невозможно. Позже, Аспекты и Тралл встрачаются на вершине Храма Драконьего Покоя, где Ноздорму расказывает о планах Древних Богов по уничтожению драконов. Час Сумерек не так далек, и благодаря помощи Тралла, драконы могут этому противостоять. В благодарность, каждый из Аспектов был готов сделать всё, о чем попросит вождь, однако в виду скромности Тралла, он просто просит вернуть его обратно к Водовороту. Тик забирает Тралла и возвращает его Аггре, где оба орка с высоко поднятой головой, чувствуют, что они наконец смогли преодолеть своё тяжелое прошлое. Зная, что ещё очень много опастностей таится за горизонтом, Тралл отказывается от своего имени, и провозглашает себя "Го`ель".Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects Ярость Огненных Просторов Во время Мельстрёма, Тралл деформирует свою сущность, пытаясь связаться с элементалями. Он чувствует, насколько сильны разрушения, причинённые миру, и не получает ответа от элементалей, после чего говорит Аггре, что не остановится ни перед чем, пока не выполнит свой долг. Когда он осознаёт значение своих слов, его зов наконец-то становится услышанным элементалями - а именно ни кем иным, как Рагнаросом Повелителем Огня. Рагнарос показывает Траллу Огненные Просторы в видении, и уверяет, что это пламя накроет Мировое древо и весь мир вслед за ним, показывая также дом Тралла - Огриммар, сметаемый волной пламени, когда настаёт Сумеречный час. Ошеломлённый, Тралл падает на землю, а сщеющийся Повелитель Огня исчезает. После этого Тралл отправляется к горе Хинджал вместе с Аггрой. thumb|284px|Тралл встретился с Рагнаросом . После того, как друиды вместе с союзниками предотвратили вторжение Сумеречного Молота и Рагнароса на Хинджал, над священной горой устанавливается мир. Когда начинает развиваться и становиться всё более весомой новая сила, члены Круга Земли, Круга Кенариона и Аспекты встречаются у древнего Мирового Древа - Нордрассила. Среди собранных героев были: легендарных верховный друид Малфурион Ярость Бури, бывший вождь орды и одарённый шаман Тралл, и его решительная спутница, Аггра. Вместе эти яркие представители мира хотели объединить свои силы, чтобы воссановить Мировое Дверо для блага Азерота. Однако, это многообещающее событие окончилось трагически. Детали всё ещё неизвестны, но прошёл слух, что агент Сумеречного Молота, обладающий невообразимой силой, скрывавший своё лицо за длинными одеждами, внезапно прервал обряд и атаковал Тралла тёмной магией, отправив его дух в Обитель Элементалей. Если в этих ужасных слухах есть хоть доля правды, Круг Земли - безусловно, а весь Азерот - возможно, потеряли одного из своих лучших чемпионов. В то время, как Аспекты уверовали в то, что Тралл может быть потерян навсегда, Аггра верила, что её партнёр может быть спасён, и призвала на помощь Орду и Альянс, чтобы начать рискованный, полный приключений пусть через Обитель Воздуха, Обитель Воды, Обитель Земли и Просторы Огня и спасти своего возлюбленного от вечных мучений. Однако, педед тем как вернуть Тралла в настоящий мир, они должны помочь ему преодолеть сомнения, стремления, желания и ярость, чтобы вызволить из заточения его вечной тюрьмы.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/blog/2658255#blog Личностью, нападавшей на Тралла, оказался не кто иной, как Верховный Друид Дамассуса - Фандрал Олений Шлем, вступивший в союз с Рагнаросом и Смертокрылом . Заметив, что некто, известный как "Сумеречный Пророк" видит в Тралле основнное препятствие становлению культа, Фандрал решает устранить его - не с помощью смерти, но путём обращения мощной связи Тралла с элементалями против него; его дух разделился и рассредоточился по всей Обители Элементалей. Аггра не сдавалась и решила собрать частички души своего возлюбленного воедино. Его неуверенность в себе проявляет себя в Обители Воздуха, где Тралл выражает сожаление о своём решении сделать Громмаша вождём Орды, зная, что он приведёт Орду к упадку. Он говорит, что подвёл и Орду, и Круг Земли, и что он недостоин Аггры. Он также уверен в том, что его собственная слабость привела Азерот к разрушению. Обитель воды отражает стремления Тралла, в которых он складывает оружие перед Варианом и заключает мир с другими врагами. Она также показывает, что Тралл хочет освободиться от бремени лидерства и создать семью с Аггрой. Терпение Тралла отражается в Обители Земли, где он предстаёт замороженным в камне, символизируя терпение и решительность. Чистые, неподконтрольные эмоции Тралла выражаются в различных областях Обители Элементалей - Обители Огня, где можно увидеть ненависть Тралла к Гул'Дану за убийство родителей; к Вариану - за объявление войны Орде; к Блэкмору - за насильное порабощение; и даже ярость Тралла по отношению к Гаррошу за его участие в гибели Кэрна. Наконец, дух Тралла восстановлен. Он предстал перед Аггрой как Го'Эл, сын Дуротана. Он и Аггра становятся супругами. В обновлённом обличье, Тралл преодолевает свои проблемы, и цепи, котороые связывали его, разбиваются - все, которыми он когда-то был связан, и даже больше. Тралл и Аггра возвращаются к Мировому Древу, где Тралл заявляет о любви к Аггре. Заряд Аспекты Как только Тралл и другие Аспекты, включая нового Аспекта магии Калесгоса, собрались вместе, они начали обсуждать стратегии по уничтожению Смертокрыла. Дух шамана начал общаться с землей, и приняв глиняную форму, столкнулся с Смертокрылом. Используя силу Древних Богов, падший Аспект заковывает дух Тралла и начинает свой монолог. В нем он высмеивает Тралла, который якобы заменил предыдущего и стал новым Аспектом земли. Тот "дар", который предоставили ему Титаны, был скорее проклятьем, нежели благославением. Дабы убедить в этом Тралла, он даёт ему ощущить то, каково это иметь тяжесть земли на своих плечах. Закончив на этом, Смертокрыл наносит несколько ударов по глиняной форме Тралла, которые материализуются на физическом теле. Благодаря тому, что Аспекты успели вовремя призвать Восточное Кольцо и Круг Кенария, они ломают оковы, удерживающие дух Тралла, и возвращают его обратно. Аспекты решили, что для уничтожения Смертокрыла, им придется получить Душу Дракона в его "чистейшей форме". Поскольку этот артефакт был наделен особой силой, предотвращающая его использование лидерами драконов, Аспекты призывают Тралла быть обладателем Души Драконы, что выступить против Смертокрыла. Час Тьмы После защиты горы Хиджал и уничтожения пылающего лорда, Аспекты дали новую задачу Траллу, в которой ему нужно занять место свихнувшегося Аспекта земли. В конце концов, защитки Азерота приобритают желанную Душу Дракона из альтернативного прошло. В конечном счете, герои Азерота не только получили Душу Дракона, но и предотвратили катаклизм в этой альтернативной временной линии, сотканной испорченным аспектом времени, Мурозондом. Заполучив артефакт, Тралл отправляется в Храм Драконьего Покоя, чтобы сразить Нелтариона раз и навсегда. Пробираясь сквозь заснеженные просторы старого Драконьего Погоста, Тралл сражается с мощным ледяным драконом по имени Аркурион и предателем-убийцей эльфов крови, Асирой Рассвет. После сокрушительной победы, Тралл исцеляет убитого дракона и пробивается к внутреннему святилищу храма. По мере того как приходят герои, чтобы воссоеденится с войсками Гоэ`ля, появляется Сумеречный Пророк (бывший Архиепископ Бенедикт) и атакует Тралла в попытке вернуть Душу Дракона. Как и Асира, Бенедикт терпит поражение, и сын Дуротана уходит, чтобы подготовиться к финальной битве. Падение Разрушителя С Душой Дракона в руках, Тралл и Аспекты: Алекстраза, Изера, Ноздорму и Калесгос готовятся уничтожить Смертокрыла, пока союз драконов и группа смертных героев отражают атаки нападавших. На вершине храма, после уничтожения сумеречного дракона Ultraxion, Тралл развязывает силу артефакта и используют его против Смертокрыла, разрушив при этом его броню и заставляет падшего Аспекта бежать. Преследуя Смертокрыла, авантюристы запрыгивают ему на спину и начинают разрушать его покрытие, чтобы предоставить Траллу достаточного размера отверсия для нанесения сокрушительного удара. Добавшись своего, Тралл используют всю мощь артефакта и поражает Смертокрыла. Рузрушитель падает с небес прямо в Водоворот. К общему удивлению, прямо из Водоворота вырывается Смертокрыл и пытается довести катаклизм до конца. Благодаря авантюристам и Аспектам драконов, Тралл выстреливает в третий и последний раз, нанеся Смертокрылу смертельный урон. Тралл начинает ощущать, как элементы "пробуждаются", и понимает, что катаклизм наконец закончился. Несмотря на победу, Алестраза объясняет Траллу, что они израсходовали всю свою древнюю мощь и отныне живые сами будут определять свою судьбу. Затем королева Жизни дотрагивается до живота Аггры, тем самым намекая на то, что она беременна. Аспеты выполнили своё предназначение по защите Азерота, и отныне начинается эра смертных. Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны После гибели Смертокрыла Мулн Ярость Земли принимает решение сделать Тралла, который решил, что отныне будет называться именем, данным при рождении - Го'Эль, лидером круга заклинателей земли. Спустя некоторое время Тралл и Джайна устраивают тайную встречу, на которой обсуждают Гарроша. Джайна склоняет Тралла к возвращению в Орду и управлению ею, чтобы устранить жажду войны, посеянную Гаррошем. Тралл настаивает на том, что он избрал новый путь, и что его работа в круге заклинателей земли слишком важна, чтобы бросать её. После перехода темы к его супруге, Аггре, Тралл выражает надежду, что Джайна найдёт себе кого-то, как и он. В ответ Джайна, с грустью вспомнив и Келя Солнечного Скитальца , и Артаса Менетила , говорит, что лучше будет искать себе друзей, чем любовников. После падения Северного Дозора и Терамора, Эйтригг посылает курьера с сообщением для Тралла в Водоворот. Тралл считает, что его приближённые шаманы засулживают права услышать послание и говорит курьеру читать его вслух при нём, а не с глазу на глаз. Члены круга заклинателей земли пришли в ужас, услышав о порабощении оплавленных великанов в ходе падения Северного Дозора. Ещё сильнее их напугало известие о том, что Терамор был уничтожен мановой бомбой. При взрыве никто не выжил, и Тралл счёт Джайну погибшей. В виду этих тревожных вестей, Предсказатель Нобундо сказал Траллу, что круг заклинателей земли отнесётся с пониманием, если он вернётся в Орду и что они продолжат исцелять землю без него. Тралл понимал, что нет и не было ничего важнее, чем устранение урона, нанесённого Катаклизмом, и отметил для себя, что даже если бы призрак Джайны пришёл к нему и потребовал возмездия, он бы отказал. Позднее, Тралл и некоторые другие заметили, что их усилия по исцелению земли в Водовороте стали не такими эффективными. Когда Тралл и Аггра идут к Мулну, чтобы обсудить это, Тралл видит видение - Огриммар, затопленный и разрушаемый элементалями воды. Во время видения, элементали сообщают Траллу, что не хотят делать то, что делают, но их принуждает тот, кто сделал их рабами навечно. Когда он спрашивает, кто их поработил, видение показало остров Битв. После того, как видение прошло, он поделился тем, что увидел, со своими близкими из круга заклинателей земли. Мулн выразил желание помочь Траллу, а Нобунду отметил, что Тралл - единственный, у кого было видение, а значит, единственный, кто должен идти. Затем Аггра сказала, что понимает, что это задание предназначено только для него, и Тралл отправился на остров Битв. По прибытии, Тралл с радостью для себя узнал, что Джайна Праудмур выжила. Радость эта стала ужасом, когда он узнал, что это Джайна подчинила себе элементалей воды и пытается уничтожить его народ. Пытаясь выяснить причину этого и связать действия в Оггримаре с местью Громмашу, Тралл с удивленим слышит, что Джайна винит Тралла в уничтожении Терамора, потому что Тралл оставил вождём Гарроша и отказался вернуться, когда она просила об этом. Будучи шокированным такими словами, Тралл всё же признал вину и попросил Джайну не мстить за Терамор, убивая его народ. В ответ, Джайна сказала что её отец был прав, считая орков монтрами, и наслала гигансткое цунами на Огриммар. Воззвав к Духу Помощи, Тралл сдерживает цунами на самом берегк и скоро понимает, что у Джайны есть Радужное Средоточие. Пытаясь переубедить Джайну, Тралл говорит, что её боль оправдана, но невинные жизни не должны старадть за действия Гаррога. В ответ Джайна атакует Тралла, не с намерением прервать его, но с попыткой убить. Пытаясь осознать это новое положение вещей, Тралл отмечает, что не может убить Джайну. Отказываясь от убийства Джайны, Тралл продолжает взывать к ней, говоря, что ей следует сражаться с Гаррошом, а не с невинными детьми, которые имеют право на будущее. Джайна с горечью отвечает, что у тех, кто мучительно умирал на Тераморе, не было будущего, и со всей силы пытается вернуть контроль над волной. Траллу удаётся сдерживать цунами, и он понимает что его жизнь в руках Джайны. Отказываясь подчиниться приказу Джайны освободить волну, он говорит что ей придётся его убить. Ведомая желанием мести, Джайна начинает накапливать энергию в руке, как вдруг появляется синий драгон Калесгос. И дракон, и орк, говорят, что Джайна отречётся от всего, что считает правильным, если не остановится, но она отвечает, что деллает только то, что сама считает правильным. К полному удивлению Джайны, Калесгос говорит ей, что Артас верил в то же самое во время Очищения Стратхольма. Затем дракон говорит, что Артас никогда не сомневался в правильности своих действий и спрашивает - хочет ли Джайна остаться в истории как ещё один Артас? Ещё один Гаррош? Джайна понимает эти слова, и успокаивается. Она говорит, что у неё в подчинении находятся сотни элементалей, которых она будет использовать для защиты Альянса. Также, она говорит что Орда и Гаррош, вождь Орды - отныне её враги. Цунами распадается на элементали, и Тралл наконец может двигаться. Он говорит, что сердце Джайны в дальшнейшем одобрит её выбор, и слышит в ответ, что он уже ничего не знает о её сердце. Тралл осознаёт, что дружба между ними была ещё одной причиной разрушения Терамора, и говорит, что грядущая война изменит Азерот не меньше, чем Катаклизм. Тралл заявляет Калесгосу и Джайне, что возвращается к работе по исцелению мира и что он хотел бы, чтобы они с "Леди Джайной" расстались по-другому. Джайна говорит, хотела бы того же, но это желание ничего не значит. Тралл кивает, и возвращается в Водоворот. Туманы Пандарии Прибытие. .]] После ококнчания своей работы в Водовороте, Тралл хочет отойти от политики и обучает юного шамана в Дуротаре , живя со своей возлюбленной Аггрой и их новорождённым сыном ДуракомUltimate Visual Guide. Вскоре он оказывается втянутым в конфликт с Гаррошем , после того как вождь предпринимает попытку (неудавшуюся) убить ВолДжина . Едва выжив, при помощи Чэня Буйного Портера и героев Орды, ВолДжин отправляет их на поиски Тралла для освобождения островов Эха от тирании Гарроша. Тралл отправляется в путь с этой же целью, повторяя что его видение Орды, когда оно было лишь идеей посреди пустыни, впервые нуждается в подтверждении. Тралл обнаруживает, что острова находятся на военном положении, а клан Чёрное Копье окружён Коркронами Тралла. После освобождения островов из-под их контроля, Тралл размышляет, как лучше поступить с Гаррошем, учитывая что просто вызвать его на поединок по законам Орды - не лучший вариант в его случае. В итоге, он принимает управление островами в отсуствие лидеров Чёрного Копья и планирует поговорить с ВолДжином перед тем как делать любой решительный ход. Тралл и Агрра упоминаются в квесте "Боги и Монстры", в истории, рассказываемой Хранителем Истории Чо. Эскалация Когда ВолДжин вернулся в Дуротар, Тралл отправился в деревню СелДжин, чтобы воссоединиться со старым другом и Чэнем . В это время, ВолДжин открыто начинает Сопротивление Чёрного Копья, и войск СелДжина вместе с героями Орды помогают ему отразить атаку Коркрона. Пока герои отражают атаки захватчиков, Тралл и Чэнь плечом к плечу сражаются с Коркронскими шаманами. Когда деревня СелДжина оказывается в безопасности, ВолДжин предлагает атаковать Колючий Холм, но эта идея быстро отвергантмч, когда Тралл излагает свой план по посещению Оргриммара. Тралл понимал тревогу ВолДжина по поводу того, что войска Адского Крика убьют его, как только увидят, но настаивал на необходимости найти противников своего преемника в Оггримаре . Затем он просит ВолДжина присматривать за своими супругой и сыном, и отправляется в Оргриммар. Осада Оргриммара Вместе с Вароком Тралл достигает ворот Оргриммара, где их останавливает страда из Корконцев и Назгрел . Назгрел отсылает Коркон прочь, после чего разрешает Траллу и Вароку войти, но не даёт гарантии их безопасности. Они входят в подземелье (возможно, узнав о проходе от Эйтригга), где натыкаются на богомолов. Варок был тяжело ранен и попросил Тралла продолжать путь без него. Тралл заходит в тронный зал подземелья и встречает Гарроша, который говорит, что его тёмный шаман подверг землю порче, и Тралл теперь не может воззвать к духам. Тралл начинает беспорядочный поединок с Гаррошем, но терпит сокрушительное поражение. Гаррош в последствии также проирывает из-за некоторых обстоятельств. Тралл хочет казнить Гарроша Молотом Рока , но Вариан Ринн останавливает его, говоря что приговор Гаррошу должен выносить не только Тралл. Тажань Чжу говорит, что Гарроша следует судить в Пандарии . Вариан и Тралл соглашаются и отступают. После того, как закованного в цепи Гарроша уводят, ВолДжин говорит Траллу, что Орде нужен истинный вождь. Тралл говорит, что ВолДжин- тот, кто собрал Орду и защитил её честь, после чего преклоняет колено перед ним и присягает на верность. Когда игроки Орды достигают Традда, он говорит, что думал, что Гаррош был готов стать Вождём и что это звание раскроет его потенциал. Однако, адский Крик видел только один способ решения проблем, возникающих перед Ордой - способ, который поставил Орду на лезвие ножа. Тралл также выражает уверенность, что ВолДжин станет лучшим лидером Орды, потому что не хотел изначально принмать звание Вождя.http://i.imgur.com/g6tp6JA.jpg Вожди Дренора Позже Тралл участвовал в штурме Темного Портала и был одним из первых, кто вошел в альтернативный Дренор Тридцать пять лет назад. Он участвовал в битве с Железной Ордой в Танаанских джунглях. Как только Темный Портал был разрушен, он сопровождал Кадгара и его группу через Западные лагеря, освобождая пленников во время побега, включая Дрек'Тара. Как только они сбежали из Темных залов, Тралл благословил и снарядил спасенных Северных Волков и Дренеев, и отправился сражаться против орков Черной Горы и остальной Железной Орды около Разрушителя Миров. Когда Портал был разрушен, он и другие нападавшие захватили корабли Железной Орды, чтобы бежать на них.frame|Модель Тралла в Warlords of Draenor Воин Северных Волков Га'нар смог привести корабль, на который поднялась Орда, на Хребет Ледяного Огня, хотя его плохие навигационные навыки привели к крушению корабля. К счастью, он разбился на берегу предполагаемого места назначения. Тралл вступил в контакт с Дуротаном, который дал Орде часть земли в Ледяной стене. Тралл вызвал Газлоу, чтобы построить гарнизон для Орды. Во время строительства Тралл столкнулся с гронном Скогом в соседней пещере. Как только строения были построены, он и Дрек'Тар отправились в Вор'гол, чтобы найти Дуротана. Находясь в Главной деревне клана, Тралл заметил Шаманский камень и почувствовал, что элементы Дренора говорят с ним на языке, которого он не понимает. Дуротан решил положить напасть на местных Огров, а Тралл помог клану в захвате их Цитадели. Перед главным зданием он вызвал Торнадо к атакующим людоедам только для того, чтобы ослабить его. Отдышавшись, он присоединился к атаке внутри цитадели. Пока командир шел к лорду огров Горр'тогу, Тралл остался и исцелил раненых Ледяных Волков. После того, как Лорд был убит, Цитадель была полностью захвачена орками, и он некоторое время оставался в тронном зале рядом с Дуротаном. Некоторое время спустя он вернулся в гарнизон, и Драка спросила его о его жене. Он ответил, что она осталась дома с их новорожденными детьми. Драка была удивлена этим и утверждала, что семья должна быть вместе во время войны. Огры были не единственной проблемой в Хребте Ледяного Огня - клан Громоборцев объявил войну Северным волкам. Тралл сопровождал свой клан в Гром'Гар, древний дом Громоборцев, а оттуда продолжил путь к Перевалу грома, где помогал в битве против приближающейся Железной Орды. Во время битвы он уничтожил пушку, и Дрек'Тар заметил, что у него должен был быть великий учитель. В конце сражения он наблюдал за жертвой Га'Нара. frame|left|Тралл Убивает ГаррошаПозже он отправился в Таладор для битвы при Шаттрате, но был замечен только тогда, когда Кадгар, Ирель, Мараад и Дуротан планировали Контратаку на гавань. В следующий раз его видели в Награнде, в Вор'Варе, на этот раз в сопровождении Аггры. Дрек'Тар также отправился в Награнд, чтобы пообщаться с беспокойными фуриями, и Тралл послал искателей приключений на помощь шаману. Как только угроза клана Пылающего клинка в Галлвалоре, Огров из Дозора Мар'Гока и Клана Песни Войны в Телааре были устранены, он попросил командира обеспечить помощь Дуротану в предстоящей и последней битве против Гарроша. Как только герой победил клан Песни Войны в Лок-Рате, Дуротан пообещал помочь Орде в Громмашаре. Таким образом, Орда напала на дом Песни Войны. Когда герой и Дуротан напали на самого Гарроша, Тралл вступил в схватку и вызвал Гарроша на Мак'гора. Гаррош согласился, и они встретились возле камней пророчества, расположения Гарадара в главной временной линии, и начали сражаться. Во время дуэли Гаррош насмехался над ним и даже уничтожил его четки. Ход битвы изменился, когда Тралл призвал свои стихийные силы, которые поймали Гарроша в каменный кулак, и ударом молнии Тралл оборвал жизнь Гарроша. После битвы его видели рядом с полем боя вместе с Кадгаром, Ирель и остальными, которые планировали, что делать дальше.frame|Наследие Гарроша Вернувшись в Гарнизон, он попросил командира помочь Драке и Дрек'тару в Скале Провидца решить их проблему с элементалями. Троица вошла в Магнарок и освободила яростного Экзурота. Тралл добрался туда и стал свидетелем слияния ярости с Дрек'Таром, которое он назвал началом величайшего шамана Дренора. Сразу после этого он отправил командующего к Воеводе Зогу, чтобы тот послал в этот район войска Орды. В конечном счете Тралл был замечен на Троне стихий, когда он наблюдал, как Элементальное благословение передается командиру Орды и их кольцу. Легион Тралл и Вол'Джин возглавили атаку на Расколотый берег и очистили береговую линию. Они направились к Сильване и Бейну, которые сдерживали демонов. Вместе с Альянсом они преследовали Гул'Дана и сразились с Кросом. В то время как Орда защищала Возвышающийся хребет, Альянс достиг Гробницы Саргераса и столкнулся с напрямую с Гул'Даном.frame|Тралл и его семья в Даларане После поражения на Расколотом Берегу Тралл воссоединился с Аггрой и его сыном Дураном в Даларане. Тралл попросил Шаманов-Искателей приключений встретиться у Водоворота, чтобы собрать оставшихся членов Служителей Земли, которые выжили в битве. Тралл и провидец Нобундо считали, что им нужны мощные артефакты, чтобы преодолеть угрозу Легиона. К сожалению, Легион, возглавляемый повелителем Скверны Гет'Зуном, нашел их прежде, чем они успели составить план действий. Служители Земли смогло отразить нападение демонов, но Тралл потерял Молот Рока во время боя, который упал в Подземье с Гет'Зуном. Тралл, Буревестница Милра и шаман-искатель приключений немедленно отправились за ним. В храме Земли Тралл допросил остальных присутствующих Шаманов Служителей Земли, а Милра отправилась в Каменный очаг посмотреть, не видел ли землянник чего-нибудь.Герой отправился к трону Теразан, чтобы найти Мать-Земли. Тралл предупредил Героя, чтобы тот не сердил ее, так как она легко поддается закаливанию, а затем велел Милре встретиться с ним героем у трона, когда они найдут ответы. Их попытка не увенчалась успехом, но Мать Земли знала, куда упал молот: в Гремящие глубины. Там они нашли Гет'Зуна, который тоже пережил падение. Хотя Тралл был серьезно ранен, Милре удалось отвлечь Гет'зуна, пока Герой поднимал Молот Рока, а затем использовал его, чтобы победить демона. Однако Тралл не забрал Молот Рока обратно. Со времен битвы с Гаррошем он чувствовал, что это мертвый груз в его руках, он верил, что стихии безмолвствуют перед ним. На самом деле причиной этого были его вина и внутренняя борьба. Он отдал Молот Рока Герою и сказал ему, что теперь он владеет силами, к которым он никогда ранее не прибегал. Затем Тралл попросил Героя собрать Служителей Земли вместе против Легиона, прежде чем идти своим путем. Битва за Азерот Встреча с Саурфангом Тралл и его семья удалились в тихое жилище в Награнде. В разгар Четвертой Варок Саурфанг разыскал бывшего вождя и сказал ему, что Орда начала разваливаться под предводительством Сильваны, пока Тралл "прятался". Тралл ответил, что он оставил эту жизнь позади; он не был ничьим спасителем, и он не будет вести Орду снова. Варок ответил, что он надеялся, что Тралл, по крайней мере, будет сражаться за него. Тралл развернулся и направился к своей наковальне, но в этот момент на двух орков напала пара Отрекшихся убийц. После короткой схватки им удалось одолеть своих убийц. Поначалу Тралл пришел в ярость, полагая, что за Вароком следили и подвергли опасности его семью, но Саурфанг сказал, что он следил за убийцами, то есть они были посланы за Траллом. Варок сказал Траллу: "ты и я... мы не можем прятаться". С этими словами сын Дуротана вернулся к своей наковальне и отодвинул ее в сторону, открыв потайное отделение в земле. Из этого тайного хранилища он вытащил топор и закинул его за плечи, готовый снова сражаться за Орду. Файл:1920px-Safe_Haven_-_Thrall_and_Varok.jpg Файл:1920px-Safe_Haven_-_Undead_Rogue_and_Thrall.jpg Файл:1920px-Safe_Haven_-_Thrall.jpg Восхождение Азшары Пытаясь спасти Бейна Кровавое Копыто, Саурфанг и Тралл пробрались в расселину Теней, где получили помощь от Рокхана и Лор'темара Терона, которые послали на помощь голос Орды.Когда Саурфанг, Тралл и Голос Орды отважились войти в подземелье, они попытались свести к минимуму кровопролитие, стараясь не вступать в бой с солдатами Орды. В ходе поисков группа столкнулась с Джайной Праудмур и Матиасом Шоу, которые также пришли спасти Бейна по просьбе Андуина Ринна и после короткого разговора согласились работать вместе, чтобы спасти Бейна. Когда отношения между Саурфангом и Шоу стали накаляться, Джайна и Тралл быстро сосредоточили их на текущей задаче. Почти достигнув Бейна, группа была атакована Ровой Кровавый Удар, которая выразила разочарование, но не удивление решением Саурфанга и Тралла спасти Бейна. Не желая отступать, группа была вынуждена убить Рову и двинулась вперед к Бейну, который был удивлен их присутствием. В то время как Шоу пытался освободить Бейна от цепей, Саурфанг заметил, что это было слишком легко, и затем на группу напал Магистр Хаторель, который пытался убить их и Джайну в частности в отместку за чистку Даларана. В конечном счете группе удалось освободить Бейна от цепей, и Джайна телепортировала группу из Оргриммара. Когда группа прибыла в Громовой Утес, Тралл поблагодарил Джайну за спасение Бейна. Говоря, что он хотел бы изменить все это (Кэрн, Гаррош и остров Терамор), и что иногда он чувствует, как будто он сделал все неправильно. После замечания Джайны о том, что у всех на руках кровь, Тралл сказал что Сильвана теперь придет сожжет Громовой утес, как она сделала это с Тельдрассилом. В ответ Джайна напомнила о том, как Орда и Альянс объединились для битвы на горе Хиджал. Тем не менее, Тралл был невозмутим, потому что помнил все времена, когда Орда и Альянс собирались вместе, и как они позволили ему развалиться, и спросил Джайну, что изменилось на этот раз. В ответ Джайна сказала ему, что они изменились, а затем ушла, чтобы сообщить Андуину об успехе миссии. Чтобы защитить Азерот и свергнуть Сильвану, Орда революционеров и Союзников планировала нанести удар по Оргриммару и с этой целью разбить лагерь в Колючем Холме. Хотя Тралл не знал, что принесет ему будущее, он заявил, что не будет прятаться от него и поклялся сражаться за Орду. Как часть плана Саурфанга атаковать Оргриммар, Тралл присоединился к силам, атакующим Оргриммар от главных ворот. Однако, прежде чем битва могла начаться, Саурфанг, признав frame|Тралл в патче 8.2верноподданных Сильваны своими братьями и сестрами в Орде и не желая проливать больше крови Орды, вызвал Сильвану на Мак'гора, несмотря на то, что Тралл высказал свои опасения, что он умрет. Впоследствии Тралл был одним из бесчисленных свидетелей дуэли между Саурфангом и Сильваной, после чего Саурфанг одержал верх, заставив Сильвану объявить, что Орда-ничто, убить Саурфанга и бросить Орду. После смерти Саурфанга Тралл, Зекхан и Андуин Ринн перенесли его тело в открытые теперь ворота Оргриммара, как большинство сил Сильваны объявили о революции после предательства Сильваны. Перед крепость Громмаш Тралл и Андуин выступали в качестве ораторов на поминальной службе Саурфанга, и Тралл объявил, что Саурфанг будет похоронен в Награнде, как он и хотел. Признав, что он не знает, как лучше служить Орде, он поклялся сражаться за нее до самого конца. После похорон Саурфанга Тралл появился на мосту между Драгом и Долиной силы, глядя на Оргриммар. Он признал, что за время его отсутствия многое изменилось в Орде, но пообещал внести свой вклад в обеспечение ее выживания. После того, как все было кончено, Тралл иногда встречал Гей"яру, дочь Дуротана и Драки альтернативной вселенной, когда она патрулировала город. Они обменялись короткими приветствиями с Гей'яра, назывла его Го'Эл Запоминающиеся цитаты Исторические цитаты * "Мы не станем творить глупости только потому что кто-то вопит "За Орду!" * "Начало мудрости - во фразе 'Я не знаю.' Тот, кто не может это признать - не может учиться новому. Я горжусь своей способностью учиться."Cycle of Hatred, page 77 * "Блэкмур дал мне такое имя, чтобы я никогда не забывал, что я - его собственность, что я принадлежу ему. И я не забуду. Я буду носить это имя, и однажды, когда мы с ним встретимся вновь, он вспомнит всё, что делал со мной, и пожалеет об этом всем сердцем"Lord of the Clans, page 136 * "Блэкмур ! Сегодня ты упокоишься в аду!" — Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans trailer * "Как легко наши мысли обращаются к ненависти, когда мы боимся - инстинктивная, естественная, защитная реакция. Вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, что нас объединяет, мы сосредотачиваемся на вещах, разделяющих нас."Восход Орды, page 123 * "Притворяться, что её от демонов не существует - значит, забыть, насколько ужасающе её влияние. Значит, сделать себя жертвами, вместо того чтобы признать, что сами виноваты в разрушении себя. Мы выбрали этот путь, мы, орки. Мы придерживались его, пока не стало слишком поздно для того, чтобы вернуть все как было. И делая этот выбор, мы можем, осознавая, какой тёмный и постыдный конец нас ждёт, решить не принимать его."Восход Орды, page 139 * "Я могу лишь молиться предкам, чтобы никогда не оказаться в положении своего отца - на развилке между тем, что моё сердце считает правильным и тем, что защищает мой народ. Вот почему я буду продолжать цепляться за хрупкий мир между нами и Альянсом . Потому что новые испытания и конфликты в этом, и в любом другом мире оканчиваются бойней и убийством детей"Восход Орды, page 242 * "Я предлагаю не судить тех, кто спасает множество жизней, и при этом знает, что они делали, знает, чему они посвятили жизнь и судьбу своего народа и кто наслаждается этим моментом, кто делает это с радостью. Что касается других...Могу лишь поклониться им и поблагодарить за то что меня не заставляли принимать решение, выпавшее на их долю."Восход Орды, page 292 * "Когда я вырос, я стал дружить с Оргримом, как до этого стал им мой отец . Я выполнил пророчество Молота Рока. В их честь, эта земля называется Дуротар со столицей в Оргриммаре . Восход Орды, page 353 Warcraft III * битвы с [[Маннорот]ом, перед смертью Грома Адского Крика.] *:Гром: "Тралл, кровавый туман рассеивается...как странно холодеет тело... огонь демонов угас в моих жилах. Я освободил себя..." *:Тралл: "Нет, мой друг. Ты освободил нас всех."Warcraft III * в Битве за гору Хиджал Мы сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить, демон! Если нам уготована смерть пусть так! По крайней мере, теперь мы свободны! World of Warcraft ;Приветствие *''"Лок'тар, друг. Чего тебе угодно?"'' *''"Добро пожаловать в Оргриммар . Ты пришёл, чтобы служить Орде ?"'' ;Аггро *''"Лок'нарош!"'' *''"За Молот Рока!"'' *''"Твое время пришло!"'' Личность Го'эль, несмотря на привычно брутальные черты своего народа - умудрённый опытом шаман, обладающий немалой честью. Он добр и дружелюбен к своим союзникам и всем, кто приходит в его город, желая оказать помощь орде. Тех же, кто хочет навредить его народу, например, демонов или нежить, Тралл убьёт без промедления. Если кто-то под его командованием поступает бесчестно или проявляет излишнюю кровожадность, или ещё хуже, заключает союз с демонами, политика Го'эля проста: смертный приговор, приводимый в исполнение Молотом Рока. К сожалению, его чрезвычайно развитая способность к прощению, становится причиной, по которой его любимая Орда совершает геноцид и массовое убийство, после назначения легкомысленного и импульсивонго Гарроша Вождём. Имена и звания Он был известен большинству как Тралл, но было обнаружено, что его истинное имя на самом деле - Го'эль. На протяжении многих лет Траллу было дано много званий и прозвищ, и в том числе: *Вождь Орды *Освободитель орков *Повелитель кланов *Вождь клана Северного Волка *Хранитель Земли *Землепряд Quest:Elemental Bonds: Doubt *Отец орков *Шаман МираQuest:The Call of the World-Shaman *Страж Элементов Twilight of the Dragons - Reign of the Destroyer, Son of Durotan Галерея Изображения File:Escape from Durnholde Keep Tcg.JPG|Побег Тралла из крепости Дарнхольд. File:Thrall as a gladiator.JPG|Тралл гладиатор, как показано в Warcraft Legends 2. File:Taretha allows Thrall to escape.JPG|Тарета помогает Траллу в Warcraft Legends 2. File:Thralltransformedintodwarf.jpg|Тралл превращается в дворфа в Warcraft Adventures. File:Thrall prisoner.jpg|Заключение Тралла в крепости Дарнхольд. File:thrall.jpg|Молодой Тралла, по-видимому, убегающий из крепости Дарнхольд в Пещерах Времени. File:Thrall hrone.jpg|Тралл, вождь кланов. File:Wc3-orc-thrall-full - Copy.jpg|Концепт Тралла. File:Thrall model.jpg|Синематик модель Тралла в Warcraft III. File:Thrall's Vision Warchief.jpg|Тралл в видениях, вызванных пророком. File:Thrall's Vision Thrall Wakes Up.jpg|Тралл, проснувшийся ото сна. File:Warchief Thrall.JPG|Вождь Тралл на своём троне в Оргриммаре. File:SOTS Thrall.jpg|Тралл, вождь Орды. File:Thrall in Icecrown.jpg|Тралл на Ледяной Короне. File:Meeting_at_Grommash_Hold.jpg|Тралл сообщает Орде о своих планах в Награнде. File:Thrall_throne_of_elements.JPG|Тралл беседует с Аггрой и Gavan о своих тренировках. File:ThrallStraightBack.jpg|Моделька Тралла в Патче 4.2. File:The Worldbreaker TCG.jpg|Тралл, сражающийся с Смертокрылом в течении кошмара. File:Thrall Dota.jpg|Тралл в игре Heroes of the Storm. File:thrall_action_figure.jpg|Тралл официально действующая фигура. File:Snow Fight Thrall Varian.jpg|Тралл в Snow Fight. Фан-арт File:Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg|Fanart of Thrall at an imagined Ulduar council. Видео Warcraft III Intro Warcraft 3 Orcs Ending Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - Eternity's End - Chapter 6.5 The Last Guardian Horde goes to War, Thrall vs Garrosh World of Warcraft Patch 4.2 Rage of the Firelands Elemental Bonds Cinematic Wow Dragon Soul cinematic 1 Wow Dragon Soul Raid cinematic 3 Dragon Soul - End Cinematic Cataclysm Epilogue Timeless Isle 5.4 - A Vision in Time Timeless Isle 5.4 - Refining The Vision Timeless Isle 5.4 - Seeking Fate Timeless Isle 5.4 - Hidden Threads Mists of Pandaria Alliance Ending Cinematic Mists of Pandaria Horde Ending Cinematic Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * См. также * Повелитель Кланов, автор Кристи Голден. * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos пролог, "Исход Орды". * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Заметки Внешние ссылки de:Thrall en:Thrall es:Thrall fi:Thrall fr:Thrall hu:Thrall it:Thrall nl:Thrall no:Thrall pl:Thrall pt:Thrall pt-br:Thrall sk:Thrall Категория:Орки Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Игровые персонажи Категория:Шаманы Категория:Клан Северного Волка Категория:Уникальные модели Категория:Уникальная озвучка Категория:Старые Предгорья Хилсбрада НИПы Категория:Награнд НИПы Категория:Ледяная Корона НИПы Категория:Водоворот НИПы Категория:Затерянные острова НИПы Категория:Время Сумерек НИПы Категория:Осада Оргриммара НИПы Категория:Душа Дракона НИПы Категория:Коллекционные фигурки Категория:Квестодатели Категория:Персонажи "Приключения Warcraft" Категория:Персонажи "Кровью и Честью" Категория:Персонажи "Повелитель Кланов" Категория:Персонажи "Война Древних Трилогия" Категория:Персонажи "Круг Ненависти" Категория:Персонажи "Восход Орды" Категория:World of Warcraft: Комикс Категория:World of Warcraft: Шаман Категория:Персонажи "Легенды" Категория:Персонажи "Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича" Категория:Персонажи "Ярость Бури" Категория:Персонажи "Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму" Категория:Персонажи "Тралл: Сумерки Аспектов" Категория:Персонажи "Лидеры Азерота" Категория:Персонажи "Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны" Категория:Warcraft III Категория:Вождь Категория:Персонажи Лидеры Азерота Категория:Молот Рока Категория:Тралл: Сумерки Аспектов Категория:Оргриммар Категория:Калимдор Категория:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Категория:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Категория:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Категория:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Категория:World of Warcraft